


behind closed doors

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: Who knew the uptight blonde could be so submissive behind closed doors? PURE SMUT.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 68
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut. Mentions of bondage and spanking. If you don't feel comfortable reading about either of these things then please don't read any further. Written with inspiration and head-canons from my friend, @luthortato, on tumblr.

“Yeah, that’s right. You take this big cock in your pretty little pussy. Ugh, you’re so tight baby!” Chloe growls huskily into Aubrey’s ear, leaning over her girlfriend and pressing her tits against the blonde’s back, pounding into the uptight fellow senior with their strap. Grabbing at the slightly older woman’s hips, forcing her closer to her body, pushing as much of the fake cock deep inside Aubrey as the blonde could take. The redhead slipped her hand in between her girlfriend’s legs, flicking and rubbing circles around the blonde’s throbbing clit. Adding as much pressure to Aubrey’s cunt as possible. 

  
Aubrey was panting heavily, her tits wobbling around and clapping together as Chloe pounded in and out of her pussy from behind. With each thrust, the blonde’s moans grew louder, which only encouraged the redhead to continue everything she was doing to push her girlfriend over the edge. “ ** _H-harder! P-please!_** ” Aubrey whimpered out between breaths. Her eyes clouding over with lust, her pussy throbbing with intensity of Chloe’s movements. 

  
“You’re taking every inch so well, baby. Good girl. Maybe we need to get a new strap. A bigger one.” Chloe whispered into Aubrey’s ear; her voice now lower with arousal as she panted slightly. It was hard work fucking her girlfriend with a strap-on, but it was the one extra curricular activity that Chloe enjoyed putting all her time and effort into. Pleasing her girlfriend was the redhead’s main priority. The blonde grumbled at the idea of having a bigger cock destroying her little pussy. “You like that idea? You like the idea of me fucking you senseless with a bigger cock? See how much of it you can take in that beautiful pussy.” Chloe mumbled, grabbing the blonde’s earlobe between her teeth and biting down, earning a yelp from the back of the blonde’s throat. 

  
“Hmm. That-“ Aubrey shivered trying to speak, but the pleasure she was receiving was far too intense. Her words getting caught in the back of her throat. “S-sounds so g-good!” Aubrey whimpered finally able to string a sentence together. Her eyes rolling back as the redhead hit a rather sensitive spot. She shivered again under her girlfriend’s touch, her legs stating to shake as she neared closer to her orgasm. Biting down forcefully on her lip to stop herself from cumming already. She was too into being fucked from behind by Chloe to cum now. She wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could. “ _ **Fuck**_ , Chlo!” The blonde huffed out as Chloe slapped her across the ass without a warning.

“Mhmm!” The blonde groaned out as her girlfriend grabbed her forcefully by the neck and brought her up slightly off her hands so that she was leant back into Chloe’s front for the redhead to hit a better angle inside her little pussy. “Oh, _**shit!**_ That’s g-good! R-right there!” She exclaimed again finding this new angle breath-taking. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat.

  
Holding onto the Bellas scarf tied around Aubrey’s neck like a dog collar, the redhead tugged it tighter and tighter each time the blonde moaned out her name. Aubrey’s breath hitching in her throat at the tightness around her neck, throwing her arousal into overdrive. Without realising it, the slightly older senior came, her juices dripping down her thighs. She felt a smack against her ass cheek from the redhead. “I don’t remember allowing you to cum!” Chloe snapped into Aubrey’s ear, smacking her ass again to show the blonde who was in charge. Chloe bit down forcefully on the blonde’s neck, leaving her mark on her girlfriend’s light skin. Marking her territory. Claiming Aubrey as her own. She licked the quickly forming bruise once she was finished sucking it into her mouth to soothe it slightly from being too painful for the blonde. However, for Aubrey it just intensified her pleasure that bit more. Aubrey let a groan escape from between her lips at the contact of her girlfriend’s teeth sinking purposefully into her skin. She was so close to cumming again, so close it was starting to hurt.

The redhead pounded into her girlfriend, pulling the strap all the way out her girlfriend’s cunt and causing the blonde to whimper at the loss. “Chlo, please.” Aubrey begged her girlfriend. However, Chloe ignored the pleads coming from the blonde’s mouth. Instead continuing pulling out after ever few thrusts. Slapping the slightly older woman’s pussy.

“ _ **Fuck!**_ ” Aubrey cursed at the new sensation against her throbbing core. She slipped her hand down, rubbing her thumb against her own clit since the nub had been abandoned for a while and was in some serious need of attention. Again, she soon felt another smack to her quickly reddening ass cheek for touching herself without Chloe’s permission.

  
“You’re really being _**naughty**_ tonight, aren’t you? Disobeying me every chance you get. Do I have to pull out and restrain you? Hmm?” The redhead growled, leaning forward again and clamping her teeth down on Aubrey’s ear, biting into the skin, enough to leave a mark and maybe even make it bleed. The redhead pulled out of the blonde and left her there whimpering at the loss of the plastic cock from her pussy. Chloe got off the bed and headed over to their drawers, pulling out the hand cuffs and going back over to her girlfriend. “I don’t trust you to behave!” Chloe informed her girlfriend, handcuffing her hands together and then to the headboard of their bed. “ _ **Good girl.**_ ” Chloe praised after Aubrey submitted her hands to being restrained. “You love getting praise, don’t you? You naughty little _**slut.**_ ” Chloe growled grabbing Aubrey’s face in her hands and kissing the side of her mouth tenderly. “You’re gonna sit there for 5 minutes and I’m going to spank your little ass for disobeying me. And you’re not allowed to cum till I allow you. Understand?” Chloe announced looking into the lust filled deep green eyes belonging to the love of her life. 

  
Aubrey whimpered at the thought alone and let out a low growl from the back of her throat. 

  
Chloe smirked and got behind her girlfriend, grabbing the paddle board out of their draw of sex toys and positioned herself behind the blonde. “Ready?” The redhead questioned. The older senior only being able to whimper out in response to let her girlfriend know she was ready for her punishment. She loved being naughty. She loved Chloe punishing her. That’s the reason why she was naughty. She got off on her punishments. The redhead raised the paddle up behind her head before swinging it down and striking Aubrey’s ass. “How many strikes do you think you deserve?” Chloe hummed as she raised the paddle up again ready to take another strike. Not before waiting for a response from the blonde though first. 

  
“Th-three?” The blonde mumbled, suggesting. She knew she couldn’t handle many. Not if she wasn’t allowed to cum either as Chloe spanked her. It aroused her incredibly when her girlfriend spanked her little ass.

  
“Three? I was going more for _**ten!**_ ” Chloe smirked dipping down to whisper into Aubrey’s ear.

  
“T-too many!” The blonde stuttered biting down on her lip. There was no way her ass would allow that many. Her cheek was already tinted read from the impact of Chloe’s hand, let alone the hard surface coming from the paddle. “Five?” Aubrey bit her lip suggesting a little higher without getting too extreme.

  
“ _ **Seven**_ and I’ll let you _**cum.**_ ” The redhead softly spoke kissing behind Aubrey’s ear. Aubrey whimpered in response and the redhead began the strikes against the blonde’s quickly reddening rear end. “Since you’ve already had one. I’ll be kind and give you six more. Ready?” Chloe softly spoke, stroking her girlfriend’s ass cheek where she was about to strike six times. Aubrey bit down on her lip preparing herself for the strikes. “Use your voice, baby!” Chloe encouraged placing a kiss against Aubrey’s ass cheek.

  
“R-ready!” The blonde mumbled with a struggled out groan falling from her lips.

  
The redhead striked her girlfriend’s ass, hard. “Count for me!” Chloe firmly told the blonde, rubbing a hand across Aubrey’s ass after striking her girlfriend with the paddle. She had to soften the blow after every strike. It helped Aubrey be able to cope with so many smacks.

  
“One!” Aubrey whimpered. Shuddering under the redhead’s touch. Biting down harder on her lip.

  
“T-two!” The blonde mumbled after the next strike was given against her ass cheek. 

  
“Th-r-ree!” The uptight senior breathed out, her ass was going to sting so bad in the morning.

  
“F-f-“ Aubrey continued. A few stray tears sliding down her cheeks. Not out of pain or upset. It was out of pure lust and intensity of what was happening. They hadn’t been going like this during sex for a while now and the blonde had forgotten how intense it all could be. “Four!” She finally got out.

  
“F-“ The blonde started, loosing her train of thought. A strangled whimper escaping from between her lips as Chloe pulled against the Bellas scarf. “F-f-five!” Aubrey whimpered out, she was now a stuttering mess.

  
“ _ **SIX!**_ ” Aubrey screamed out as the last strike hit against her ass. She definitely wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning and they had a full day of Bellas rehearsals.

  
“Are you gonna cum for me now, baby? Like a _**good**_ little girl. My _**good**_ little cum slut.” The redhead whispered into Aubrey’s ear positioning herself back behind the blonde and lining the strap back up against the blonde’s pussy. One hand sliding up to grope one of the blonde’s perky tits. Shaking it with her hand back and forth before flicking her thumb over her nipple. All while her other hand went flicking against the blonde’s swollen clit. Flicking both at the same time in a rhythm that drove Aubrey wild.

  
“ _ **Fuck**_ , Chlo! I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum!” The slightly older senior cried out. Legs shaking, breath hitching as Chloe began thrust in and out of her girlfriend again. It didn’t take many more thrusts into Aubrey’s dripping core till the blonde came crashing down, cumming hard all over the strap. She came so hard that as the redhead pulled out of her wet pussy, she squirted hard, whimpering as she felt her juices pour out of her, dripping down her thighs as she collapsed onto the bed in a heap. Panting heavily and contently cursing into the pillow several mumbles of words about how good she felt after such an intense orgasm. She was well and truly spent. She felt exhausted. All she wanted to do now was fall asleep in her girlfriend’s strong arms. She felt like she could sleep for months now.

  
Chloe kissed the blonde’s bare shoulder before going into the bathroom to wash the strap before putting it away along with the paddle and cuffs, after unrestraining Aubrey’s hands from the headboard. Aubrey kept exactly where she was trying to catch her breath back. Her ass was so sore now and she ached all over.

  
Soon enough, Chloe returned back to their bedroom. Climbing onto the bed next to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Aubrey instantly shifted and snuggled down into Chloe’s arms. The place she felt happiest and safest. Chloe had incredibly strong arms and it was one of the many things Aubrey loved about her girlfriend. “You ok?” Chloe whispered into Aubrey’s ear, placing kisses all over her girlfriend’s flustered and sweaty face. The redhead sometimes felt bad about some of the things they do in the bedroom, behind closed doors. But the blonde always reassured her that she was ok with everything. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Chloe questioned, concerned etched into her tone of voice and on her face as she awaited a response from her girlfriend. 

  
“N-no! I’m good. I love you. I-I’m just exhausted. You didn’t hurt me baby, I promise.” Aubrey reassured her girlfriend lifting her head up slowly to lock eyes with the redhead to show her she was telling the truth. Aubrey pouted her lips up to her girlfriend wanting a kiss. Chloe quickly caught on and kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips. The pair soon pulled away and Aubrey snuggled back into her girlfriend and soon enough, the world of sleep took over her entire body and she soon fell into a peaceful, deep sleep.

  
Chloe kissed her girlfriend’s forehead before settling down with her head resting ontop of Aubrey’s and letting sleep overtake her body also. Contently falling sleep with the love of her life sleeping peacefully in her arms after a night of hardcore sex. Chloe and Aubrey’s favourite sex to have with each other. They also were fond of making love but, sometimes the hardcore sex was where they both fell weak.


	2. Chapter 2

Limping into rehearsal, biting down on her lip to hide the current pain that was soaring throughout her body, her ass stinging from all the hits she got last night, Aubrey cursed under her breath at how far away the piano seemed to be from the door. Reaching the instrument, she threw her things on the lid and slowly eased herself down onto the seat. Wincing as her ass came in contact with the hardness of the chair. 

  
“Woah there, Aubrey. You look awful. Everything ok?” A voice questioned their captain. Aubrey hadn’t even registered that there was anyone else in the room when she came in. Too busy focused on hiding how uncomfortable she was currently. The blonde captain lifted her gaze up to look at where the voice came from. Seeing a leggy brunette stood leaning against the piano opposite where the blonde was sat, an eyebrow raised at the captain. “Hmm.” They added narrowing their eyes at the blonde. Turning their head as a bubbly redhead bounced through the door, as energetic as always.

  
“I’m fine, Stacie. Nothing to worry about.” Aubrey offered a small smile at the tall brunette. Hoping and praying the junior wouldn’t pick up on anything and figure out what was causing the leader such discomfort. “Just- give me a second.” Aubrey continued when the brunette didn’t seem satisfied with the answer from the older woman. Biting down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from an unnecessary outburst against the other tall team member. 

  
“Hm, if you say so, Posen.” Stacie shrugged and dropped the subject, turning around on her heel and heading back over to Cynthia-Rose and Ashley. The three all talking about how uncomfortable the blonde looked as she staggered her way into the rehearsal room only moments ago. “She still smells like sex. Red definitely destroyed her last night.” Stacie confirmed to the other Bellas. The three of them looking over at their captains. Chloe now draped over the blonde, hugging her girlfriend from behind and kissing down on the blonde’s neck. Leaving kisses over the mark she’d gave Aubrey last night during their wild romp.

  
“You have to keep it in for the whole of rehearsal, ok? You can’t take it out or I’ll hold off on sex for a week. Understand?” Chloe whispered into her girlfriend’s ear, sliding her hand back out from the older woman’s panties after tucking a small vibrator inside her girlfriend’s pussy. She pressed it into the blonde’s clit and then proceeded to rub circles around the nub, teasing her girlfriend and enticing the muscle out from it’s hide-out beneath her folds. She kissed behind Aubrey’s earlobe, soon removing herself from being pressed up against the blonde and went over to the whiteboard to write down some notes ready for rehearsal as if she didn’t just place a sex toy in the uptight senior’s panties. 

  
“Right ladies, gather round.” Aubrey announced, forcing a smile onto her face a she slowly stood up, biting down on her lip to bite back the groan of pain that was about to fall from between her lips. She limped over to Chloe and stood beside the redhead as she got on with rehearsals. Chloe went to sit down at the piano as Aubrey took over explaining a few changes to the choreography. A small smirk soon made it’s way onto the redhead’s face as she pressed the button on the small device she had to control the vibrator to switch the other device inside her girlfriend’s pussy on, a small vibration starting up inside of Aubrey. The blonde stopped mid-sentence as she felt the small tingle inside her core. Shooting a stern and surprised look over at her girlfriend. She wanted to wipe that smirk right off the redhead’s face. She couldn’t believe she was about to be teased in front of the other _ **nine** _girls. She bit down on her lip pausing for a second. She tilted her head down, closing her eyes for a second and taking a deep breath. Aubrey went to speak again and of course, that’s when Chloe decided to press the ‘ _ **plus**_ ’ symbol on the little remote she had, knocking up the vibrations from the vibrator up a notch. “ _ **Shit!**_ ” Aubrey cursed, biting down on her lip.

  
“Er, Aubrey? Is everything ok? You don’t look too good.” A voice called out, snapping Aubrey out of her thoughts as she opened her eyes. Blinking away her clouded vision. She shot another look to her girlfriend, pleading with the redhead to stop before she got too carried away. She refused to cum under the watch of the other Bellas. Shit like this was ok in the bedroom. Not out in public. Not when the women opposite her were watching and were supposed to know that Aubrey was in charge. If they knew how much of a submissive slut, she was for the redhead though, she’d never live it down. “P-please, Chlo!” Aubrey mumbled, eyes widening as she realised the smirk on Chloe’s face only grew wider and she hit the plus button again. Intensifying the pressure against Aubrey’s clit. 

  
“Posen looks like she’s about to vomit everywhere. I’m out.” Fat Amy commented, hands raised up in the air in surrender as all ten pairs of eyes belonging to the other women in the room were all fixated on Aubrey. Stacie knew exactly what was going on as she briefly saw something in the redhead’s hands. She stayed silent rather than letting the rest of the room know out of respect for their uptight captain. Well, maybe the blonde’s not so uptight anymore. 

  
Surely it wasn’t even possible for how wet the oldest senior was after having the vibrator inside her pussy for no more than 15 minutes, but here she was. Her panties getting wetter and wetter with each buzz of the device against her bundle of nerves. “ _ **P-pitch pipe!**_ ” Aubrey exclaimed, eyes burning into Chloe’s as she pleaded with her girlfriend to stop. Using their ‘ _ **safe word**_ ’. She knew the redhead wouldn’t just give in to her pleads to stop. Instead she’d continue with teasing the blonde, arousing her girlfriend in the middle of what was supposed to be a rehearsal, unless she made it clear she wanted Chloe to stop. Chloe’s eyes widened as she bit down on her lip, turning the device in her hands off, which would then turn off the one linked up and inside her girlfriend’s pussy. Chloe felt guilty for playing with Aubrey under the watch of the other Bellas. Maybe she’d gone too far with the blonde. 

  
“Ok! Rehearsals are hereby suspended for the rest of the weekend. I have some business to attend to with taking care of my sick girlfriend.” Chloe announced, shoving the device remote into her pocket and standing up from where she’d been seated at the piano. “I trust you all to still do cardio even if we aren’t meeting for rehearsals.” The redhead continued, making her way over to the blonde. Wrapping her arms around the blonde pulling her in for a hug as Aubrey buried her face into Chloe’s neck shyly. Chloe rubbed her girlfriend’s back comfortingly and placed a kiss to the blonde’s cheek. The rest of the girls were confused at the cancellation of rehearsals. Usually the blonde would protest against the idea of cancelling rehearsals. However, the leader hadn’t said a word since Chloe’s announcement. 

  
“We hope you feel better soon, Aubrey. Rest up. If you need anything give one of us a shout. We’d be happy to help you with anything.” Beca softly spoke as the rest of the group had gathered their things up and left the room. All mumbling and muttering amongst themselves. Some talking about being happy they’d didn’t have to do rehearsals and some voicing their concern for the captain. 

  
“Thanks, Bec. I think I need to get her home to rest. She didn’t have a great sleep last night. She was all cranky this morning. Don’t worry. I’ll look after her.” Chloe softly responded to the short brunette, offering Beca a small smile. “A few Chloe Beale cuddles, and she’ll be right as rain come Monday morning.” Chloe added, reassuring the junior that everything was ok and that she’ll take good care of her girlfriend. She was hoping Beca would soon leave so she could ravish the blonde against the piano. Chloe was hungry. Hungry for her girlfriend’s dripping wet pussy.

  
The response from the redhead seemed to satisfy Beca enough to simply give a small nod in return. The younger girl turned on her heel, grabbing her stuff and heading out of the rehearsal space, closing the door behind herself. Chloe kissed Aubrey’s cheek again before biting down on her lip. Bracing herself for the question she was about to ask her girlfriend. “Hey, baby? Look at me.” The redhead softly spoke, encouraging the blonde to detangle herself from the embrace they were currently in so that she could check a few things over with her girlfriend. 

  
Aubrey reluctantly pulled away from the warmth of the redhead’s arms. Biting down on her lip and looking up at her girlfriend with lust filled eyes. “Hmm?” The blonde mumbled in response.

  
“Have I gone too far? Was that overstepping the mark? Be honest with me.” Chloe bit down on her lip. She didn’t want to have pushed the blonde way too far with her boundaries. Unlike the redhead, most other people had certain boundaries and without having them herself she wasn’t all that sure when she overstepped the mark. “I don’t want to push you too far, baby.” Chloe continued, looking into Aubrey’s deep green eyes, her pupils dilated with arousal as she searched for any hint of uncertainty in her girlfriend’s gaze. Yet she found none. All she could see was the lust filling her once bright eyes.

  
“No, Chlo. You’re fine. It wasn’t too far. It was rathe thrilling in all honesty. I- I just didn’t want them to witness private things we share in the comfort of our bed. I don’t want them seeing my orgasm face. That is only for you to see. Nobody else is allowed to see that.” Aubrey softly spoke reassuring her girlfriend, cupping the redhead’s cheeks in her hands as she looked deep into Chloe’s eyes. “Besides, I’m pretty sure my panties were soaked after the first few buzzes.” The blonde continued, a smirk soon making it’s way across her face. “So, why don’t you have your wicked way with me against the piano and make me cum like the good little cum slut I am!” Aubrey added, huskily whispering the last part into Chloe’s ear before moving in to leave a small kiss on the side of Chloe’s mouth. 

  
The words spilling from the blonde’s lips was enough to fire up a growl from the pit of the redhead’s stomach as she forcefully grabbed hold of her girlfriend’s wrists. Moving forward into the older senior, making her walk backwards to the piano and before she knew it, she was pinned against the hard surface of the piano and sandwiched between the instrument and the redhead. Chloe wasted no time in yanking down her girlfriend’s skin tight leggings and panties to drop to her ankles as she smirked up at the blonde, who’d let a whimper escape from between her lips as the cold air in the room hit against her pussy.

  
Chloe gasped. “Oh, baby. You’re so smooth and wet for me. Good girl.” The redhead praised as she slid her fingers up and down her girlfriend’s wet folds. Feeling how ready the blonde was for her hungry mouth. “Is your little bud gonna come out and play with my tongue?” Chloe husked into Aubrey’s ear as she rubbed her index finger against the blonde’s clit, enticing the muscle out of it’s hide-out between her girlfriend’s folds. Aubrey let out a whimper at the touch from her girlfriend. Biting down on her lip to keep herself from screaming out the redhead’s name. “Hmm.” Chloe mumbled, easing her way down onto her knees. “Lean back baby. That’s it.” Chloe encouraged the older woman, the blonde leaning back against the piano, propping herself up with her arms as the redhead hooked one of her legs up over her shoulder. Opening up Aubrey’s pussy lips with her fingers, blowing cold air against the blonde’s core. Causing her girlfriend to whimper at the contact. 

  
“ _ **Fuck!**_ ” The uptight blonde exclaimed biting down harder on her lip. Restraining herself from pushing Chloe’s face into her core. Her pussy began to throb as her lips were parted. Teasing was one of Aubrey’s weaknesses. She loved being teased by the redhead. However, sometimes she does wish the redhead would just get on with it and take her already. She’d had to learn to become patient and if she wasn’t she’d be tied up and punished slightly. 

  
“You have such a pretty pussy, baby. Nice and pink, just how I like it.” Chloe praised her girlfriend looking up at the blonde from her position almost between Aubrey’s legs. She smiled softly up at her before she leaned in and slowly took a long lick against Aubrey’s folds. Licking from her hole and all the way up to her clit. Where she circled the nub a few times with her tongue before moving off the blonde’s pussy completely. Licking her lips and leaning back in for another lick. She did several more licks like this of her girlfriend’s pussy. Working her up a little bit before pushing her tongue in her hole. 

  
“Hmm. Oh, _**fuck!**_ ” Aubrey mumbled, shivering under her girlfriend’s touch. She let her head fall back, her mouth flew open as she closed her eyes. Completely getting lost in the strokes her girlfriend was giving her with her tongue. “That’s it, r-right there!” The blonde husked, her breathing starting to get heavier and heavier as Chloe took quicker little licks of her folds, flicking her tongue against her clit. Chloe smirked into her girlfriend’s pussy. Satisfied to hear the blonde’s whimpers of approval for her tongue work.

  
Taking Aubrey by surprise and causing the older woman’s eyes to roll back in her head, Chloe started attacking her girlfriend’s inner lips. Sucking on them for added stimulation. Chloe bit down gently on the sensitive skin. Causing a growl to pour from the blonde’s mouth. Chloe took this distraction of sound for the blonde as a cheeky little way to slip her finger’s inside her girlfriend. Adding more and more stimulation to her girlfriend’s buzzing pussy. Buzzing with arousal. She paused sucking on the blonde’s lips for a few seconds as she put her mouth around Aubrey’s clit, sucking on the nub of muscle and flicking her tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing many different sounds to escape her girlfriend’s mouth along with several curse words. 

  
Indulging herself in the pleasure she was receiving from her girlfriend, the blonde failed to notice, or rather hear, the slight creek in the rehearsal room door as it opened up slightly and revealed a stunned and surprised Emily stood on the other side, her mouth hung open the sight before her innocent young eyes as she watched the redhead devour the blonde’s pussy. Chloe sucking harder on Aubrey’s pussy lips and lapping her up like a dog would lap up a bowl of water. The innocent freshmen watched as the Bellas leader orgasm’d and came against Chloe’s tongue, whimpering out Chloe’s name as Chloe continued to softly lick at her girlfriend’s pussy, her hands snaking up to the blonde’s chest and kneading Aubrey’s tits, rubbing her nipples though the vest top, adding a little extra stimulation to the blonde’s orgasm. Chloe opened her eyes slightly, looking up at her girlfriend as she watched her cum. Something catching her eye as she turned to look at the open door and saw a once innocent Emily stood watching them at the door. This made a smirk grow wide against Chloe’s mouth as she shot Emily a little wink. Emily jumped and quickly and scurried out of the hall in embarrassment of being caught watching the captains fuck. 

  
The fact the pair had been caught turned Chloe on. So with that she buried her face back into Aubrey’s pussy, licking at her folds again. Chloe bit down on Aubrey’s clit before holding the back of the blonde’s thighs open and vigorously shaking her head from side her side as quickly as she could without getting whiplash and sent the blonde into another orgasm. Chloe could feel her girlfriend getting close to cumming again. She continued shaking her head as fast as she could sucking on the blonde’s lips before reluctantly moving her head back as her girlfriend came and squirted her juices all over Chloe’s face. 

  
“Oh my, god!” Aubrey exhaled as her body started shaking as she rode out her second orgasm. 

  
“Good girl, baby. You squirted all over me.” Chloe cooed looking up at Aubrey, seeing the look of pure ecstasy on her girlfriend’s face. She loved making Aubrey squirt. A thing only Chloe had been able to make the blonde do. This satisfied the redhead immensely and she often got cocky about the fact she could make her girlfriend squirt almost at the click of her fingers. More like a flick of her fingers against Aubrey’s throbbing pussy. “Now, let’s get you home and cleaned up. And then we will have some cuddle time. How does that sound?” Chloe questioned getting up off the floor and leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. Making Aubrey taste herself on Chloe’s lips. Enticing a moan from the pit of the blonde’s stomach at the taste of herself on Chloe’s tongue. 

  
“Mmm, take me home!” Aubrey groaned, nodding in agreement. Chloe helped the blonde pull her panties and pants back on before moving to collect her things as well as Aubrey’s before taking the blonde’s hand in her own and taking her girlfriend home for some downtime after the two really good orgasms she’d just let her girlfriend have in the rehearsal room.


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey shivered under her girlfriend’s touch. They’d agreed to just go home and have some downtime together. Cuddle up in bed and relax. However, once the pair got home, Chloe had other ideas. She wanted to taste her girlfriend’s sweet pussy again. She was addicted to the taste of her lover on her tongue. It was like a drug that Chloe needed to keep herself alive. She couldn’t get enough of the blonde’s snatch. So naturally, as soon as they were home, the redhead encouraged Aubrey to strip off all her clothes and relax into the bed. Chloe climbed herself up, hovering over her girlfriend, leaning down to capture her lips. Kissing the love of her life a couple times before positioning her head between the blonde’s wet folds.

  
“Ugh. Y-yes!” Aubrey exclaimed in a low whisper. Her breath hitching in the back of her throat as Chloe’s expert tongue weaved it’s way inbetween her folds. “R-right there!” The blonde panted out, her hands sliding into Chloe’s gorgeous hair and gripping hard, tugging her girlfriend’s hair slightly as the redhead’s tongue drove her wild. Aubrey wasn’t sure who loved this more. She knew Chloe could literally sit and eat her juicy pussy, all day everyday and never get tired or bored. However, she knew that she loved feeling of her girlfriend’s tongue lapping up her juices. It was her favourite feeling. The redhead drove her wild and made her feel like she was ontop of the world, which she would eventually come crashing down from when she hit her high. 

  
Chloe moved up and started flicking her tongue against the abandoned clit. Enticing the small, soft bud from under it’s hood. The muscle soon becoming hard against her tongue after giving it some much needed attention. The redhead looked up at her girlfriend above her. Locking eyes with the blonde as they watched each other. Chloe watching Aubrey’s face reacting to her tongue and Aubrey watching Chloe’s tongue lick at her soaking we pussy. The sight lit a raging fire up in the pit of Aubrey’s stomach. The redhead was incredibly beautiful and even more so when she had her face buried in her girlfriend’s snatch. Putting her talented tongue to good use. “Oh, **_fuck_**!” Aubrey growled as Chloe dipped her tongue inside her hole. Shivering under the redhead’s touch, yet again. For the second time already. Chloe licked out as much of her girlfriend’s juices as she could. Lapping her up like a dog drinking a bowl of water. She loved the taste of her girlfriend’s pussy juice on her tongue. Aubrey was by far, Chloe’s favourite snack.

  
Aubrey got lost in her girlfriend’s touch. Her mind unable to focus on anything other than Chloe’s tongue deep inside her pussy. Chloe was an expert at using her tongue and fingers. Well, the blonde would say she was quite the sexpert. If she did say so herself. To think that the uptight, strict blonde could be so submissive in the sheets would shock those around them. Most of the Bellas assumed that Aubrey wasn’t ‘ _ **getting any**_ ’ and thus being the reason, she was so uptight. However, unbeknown to them, apart from Stacie, Cynthia-Rose and Ashley, who knew the game the pair were playing earlier at rehearsals, the other Bellas would almost choke on air if they knew how much she actually was getting it. The thought alone made Aubrey shiver for a third time and she let a small whimper escape from between her lips. 

  
Soon enough Chloe’s pace quickened. Moving back up the blonde’s slight to flick her clit back and forth again and slowly sliding a finger inside her girlfriend. “Oh, shit!” Aubrey exclaimed at the new and very welcomed intruder inside her hole. Starting over slowly, Chloe pushed in and pulled out her finger inside Aubrey, pausing as she got to just her tip being inside the blonde before pushing back in again. Working the blonde up as much as she could for a few moments before picking up the pace. Thrusting her finger in harder and faster, taking Aubrey by surprise when she pushed in a second finger. “Chloe!” Aubrey whimpered mumbling her lover’s name. Looking down into the lust filled blue eyes coming from between her legs. Chloe shot her a wink. Making the blonde shiver again. 

  
Chloe then turned everything up a notch. She wrapped her lips around Aubrey’s inner lips and started sucking her girlfriend dry. This drove Aubrey wild. Not even starting off slow, the redhead completely ravished her girlfriend’s dripping wet pussy. Shaking her head back and forth as she sucked the blonde like a lollipop. By now her pussy was throbbing beneath Chloe’s mouth. Her orgasm slowly making its way to her core as her girlfriend continued fucking her with her mouth. 

  
“Chloe! _**Fuck! Shit.**_ I’m gonna ** _cum_**!” Aubrey whimpered out like the little cum slut she was. 

  
Unbeknown to the blonde who had her eyes completely shut, someone had sneakily entered their room. Watching as the redhead completely destroyed the blonde with her tongue. Too busy in a state of bliss, the blonde hadn’t heard the slight creek of the door open. However, it had made Chloe’s ears prick up as she quickly turned her head to glance over at the door. Seeing who the second intruder was on their lovemaking. This time it wasn’t Emily. No, this time it was Beca. At first, the small brunette was surprised. Then a lightbulb seemed to go off inside her head and a small smirk grew across her lips. Chloe pressed her finger of her other hand against her lips to let the brunette know to keep quiet. Beca simply nodded and shot the redhead a wink. A smirk growing on the redhead’s lips just as quick as she dipped her head back down and carried on licking harshly at the blonde’s pussy.

  
Finally deciding that the blonde had been squirming for long enough, the redhead vigorously started sucking her inner lips again. Shaking her head back and forth as she sent the blonde over the edge. 

  
Aubrey’s eyes shot open as Chloe finally poked her g-spot with her soft tongue. Sending the blonde into a whimpering and shaking mess beneath her. Her eyes went wide as she saw the intruder in the room. However, a whimper at the sight was caught in the back of her throat. Thus meaning as the blonde’s mouth hung open in shock, no words came from between her lips. Locking eyes with the brunette, Aubrey shivered at the stare she received. A small smile on Beca’s lips as she flashed the blonde a wink. 

  
That look alone was enough to push Aubrey’s final button. “Holy shit!” She exclaimed out in a huff as she came hard against Chloe’s tongue. But that wasn’t enough. On no. The thought of knowing Beca was watching her lose control under the redhead’s tongue was enough to turn Aubrey on and soon enough she was screaming out Chloe’s name and squirting her pussy juice out onto the redhead’s face. This turned the blonde’s body into jelly. Her legs and body shaking as Chloe lapped up her juices. Slowly and softly licking Aubrey’s pussy as she rode out her orgasm. “ _ **Fuck**_!” Aubrey cursed. A whimpering mess as her eyes were still locked with Beca’s across the room.

  
“Good girl, baby. Did seeing Beca watching you cum make you squirt? Was that what did it? Was that what made you lose control? Naughty girl.” Chloe cooed to the embarrassed blonde. Her cheeks turning a deep shade of red as she realised, she’d just cum under the watchful eyes of Beca. Chloe smacked her hand against the blonde’s still throbbing pussy before climbing up to hover over her girlfriend. Leaning down to capture the blonde’s lips with her own. Giving her girlfriend hungry kisses. The blonde letting out a whimper as she tasted herself on the redhead’s tongue. Chloe stroked Aubrey’s cheek with the pad of her thumb as she rubbed her tongue against Aubrey’s own. Calming the blonde down from her second orgasm of the day. Knowing the blonde would be even more exhausted after that yet knowing her girlfriend wouldn’t ever object to going at it again. 

  
As they pulled out of the lip and tongue lock. Aubrey proceeded to lick Chloe’s face all over. Licking off all her juices from Chloe’s face. Moans slipping from between her lips as she tasted her pussy juice. 

  
“Did you like performing for Beca? Did you enjoy cumming as she watched me fuck you with my mouth?” Chloe purred into the blonde’s ear. Biting down on her girlfriend’s earlobe and kissing behind the ear. “You naughty girl. Getting off on someone watching you cum. You’re a dirty little slut and I think I should fuck you again. Punish you for getting off for Beca. Would you like that? Would you like me to punish you and Beca will watch again?” Chloe husked into her girlfriend’s ear. Chloe was always good with words. She always made Aubrey squirm with her dirty talk. The blonde let out a whimper. Locking eyes with Chloe. Pleading to be touched again. Chloe dipped her head, locking lips with her girlfriend, giving her several kisses before she pulled away and moved position. She sat behind Aubrey and pulled the blonde hard against her front. Aubrey lay against her chest and spreading open the blonde’s legs. Ordering Beca to come forward and get a closer look. Beca happily agreed and sat crossed legged on the bed opposite Aubrey and smiled at the blonde.

  
“You have a beautiful pussy, Aubrey.” Beca commented, checking out the blonde glistening wet pussy and puffy pink lips. Beca’s words shooting a tingle down to said pussy. Making Aubrey twitch as she watched Beca’s eyes admiring her pussy. The blonde let out a groan and whimpered. Chloe starting to kiss Aubrey’s neck all over as she slowly slid her hand down Aubrey’s stomach and ghosted her fingertips over her skin. Getting ever so closer to the blonde’s soaking wet pussy. The place the blonde craved the touch the most. Yet again. Her libido was screaming out. She wanted to be fucked again. Finding it hot that she was being watched as her girlfriend fucked her. Being watched as she came and squirted. Watched by someone who wasn’t her girlfriend. It was hot. It turned her on more than she’d be willing to admit. 

  
Chloe slowly dipped her fingertip inside her girlfriend, still kissing all over her neck and not uttering a word. She wanted Beca to be the one to do all the talking and praising. Fuelling Aubrey’s newly discovered kink.

  
“You’re so wet. Are you gonna be a good little girl and take Chloe’s fingers knuckle deep inside your little pussy? Yeah?” Beca encouraged, causing a whimper to come from the blonde as she locked her eyes with Beca’s dark blue ones. Aubrey nodded at Beca’s words, biting down on her lip as Chloe pushed her finger deeper inside Aubrey’s hole. The blonde’s breath hitching in the back of her throat. The redhead bringing the pad of her thumb up to brush against Aubrey’s clit. A whimper escaping from between Aubrey’s lips at the much needed attention her hard little nub was getting. The redhead slid her other hand over to cup one of her girlfriend’s tits. Squeezing the perky mound on her chest before playing with the nipple. Rubbing the pad of her thumb over the hardening nub. Making her movements in sync with each other. Flicking the nipple and her clit with each hand. 

  
Aubrey’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she tilted her head back against Chloe’s shoulder. 

  
“Oh, you like that, huh? You like having your nipples and little clit played with? Having Chloe’s soft fingertips rubbing over them and making them all hard and sensitive?” Beca cooed, Aubrey being unable to take her eyes off the brunette. The blonde whimpered and shivered under her girlfriend’s touch and Beca’s watchful gaze. Her pussy throbbing at being watched as Chloe finger fucked her. The blonde groaned, her breathing increasing. “Does me watching you, get you off?” Beca questioned the blonde, a smirk creeping across her face. The blonde nodded in response. Unable to find the strength to speak. “Use your voice!” The brunette encouraged her friend.

  
“I-“ Aubrey huffed out, a groan falling from between her lips. “It t-turns me o-on when you w-watch!” The blonde continued. Struggling to form sentences as Chloe chose this moment to increase her pace. Sliding another finger inside her girlfriend. Finger fucking the blonde faster than before. Whimpering under her touch, Aubrey let another deep moan crawl up her throat and spill from between her lips, panting at the new speed Chloe was working her up with, biting down on her lip.

  
“Are you gonna cum for me? I think you’re a good little cum slut, aren’t you? I wanna see you cum, again. I want you to cum for me. Can you do that? Can you cum for me like a good girl?” The brunette softly spoke to the blonde. Aubrey couldn’t find her voice. Nothing would come out of her mouth as she exclaimed out, dropping her mouth open. Yet nothing came out. Only a string of moans and groans. Chloe’s fingers working her pussy harder. Finger fucking her as hard and fast as she could. “That’s it! Cum for me, Aubrey. Show me what a good little cum slut you are!” Beca continued, encouraging the blonde to cum.

  
The blonde’s eyes fell close at the pleasure she was receiving from her girlfriend’s fingers and their friends words. She really enjoyed a spot of dirty talk. Hearing the word ‘squirt’ from the brunette made Aubrey fall into a trance as she had a flashback to a few months ago: 

  
_Aubrey was lay on her bed in the dorm room she shared with her best friend, Chloe. Chloe was out. She had classes all morning and so Aubrey was alone. The blonde didn’t have any classes till later this afternoon. Taking some private time for herself with the redhead gone for the morning, the blonde had started touching herself. It started off innocently at first, yet soon turned filthy._

  
_At first all she did was rub herself, through her panties. Not even daring to touch her bare pussy. The tingles shooting around to her core were making her toes curl. She imagined Chloe. Imagined her roommate touching her. Imaging the redhead fucking her senseless. Aubrey bit down on her lip as she craved more of her own touch. Her panties were in the way. She felt naughty as she slid them down her legs, taking them full off once they got down to her ankles. Throwing them away from herself and onto the floor. She relaxed herself back into her pillow and proceeded to touch herself better. She let out a sharp moan as she came into contact with her lips. Rubbing against them teasingly. She bit down on her lip to keep herself quiet. Not wanting passers-by to hear what she was doing behind the closed door._

  
_But this wasn’t enough for the blonde. She needed more. She needed more stimulation._

  
_So she slid her fingers in between her folds. Rubbing them around and feeling the soft flesh under her fingertips. And again, it wasn’t enough. She knew what she needed to do but, it felt naughty. She felt dirty thinking about what she wanted to do to herself. Taking a breath in and then breathing back out she decided to go for it, to stimulate her growing libido and take the plunge._

  
_Aubrey slid her hand down her pussy and found her hole. Biting down hard on her lip she slowly pushed her finger inside her tight hole. She’d never done this before. She’d never masturbated, and she was a little scared. However, recently she’d became more and more curious about her body and she found herself getting horny. She’d Googled about the way she felt, and she was told she was aroused. She was curious as to what that meant, and she Googled further. Turns out she was aroused, and she needed to do something about it. Masturbation was the answer. She’d hate to admit it but her finger inside herself felt good. It felt really good. Aubrey let a groan crawl up her throat and she let a groan escape her lips._

  
_Soon enough she became pumping her finger in and out of herself. Her breathing increasing as she went and wanting more. She’d read that most women enjoy the feel of two fingers. So, she managed to slip another inside herself. The wetness of her pussy lips making it easier for her finger to slip inside._

  
_“Ugh. Chloe!” Aubrey whimpered out, biting down on her lip. Eyes closed. Head back and legs open. Fingers pumping in and out of her dripping wet pussy as she fucked herself._

  
_Unbeknown to Aubrey, her room door had just opened up. Only slightly. And a smirking redhead stood in the doorway. She’d heard Aubrey moan out her name and she blushed a deep shade of red. A shade almost as bright as her hair. Tiptoeing over to the blonde, Chloe wrapped her hand over Aubrey’s mouth. Covering it up to hide the sound the blonde will be about to make when she makes her next move. With her other hand she prised her best friend’s hand away from her snatch and quickly replaced it with her own hand. Swiftly and easily slipping two fingers inside the blonde. Finger fucking her best friend._

  
_Aubrey’s eyes shot open as she whimpered. A moan escaping her lips at the redhead’s soft touch._

  
_“Naughty girl. Touching yourself. Finger fucking your wet pussy over me.” Chloe purred down into Aubrey’s ear and the uptight senior shivered, eyes locking with Chloe’s beautiful baby blue ones. The redhead finger fucked her best friend as quick as she possibly could. Wanting to get the blonde off as fast as she possibly could. Knowing full well that the blonde needed a good orgasm to make her relax. The blonde was quickly turning into a whimpering mess under the touch of her best friend. As much as she was in shock that Chloe was touching her without being asked or without Aubrey having to do anything to encourage it, feeling the redhead’s fingers knuckle deep inside her pussy made her toes curl even more._

  
_She let out another whimper. “Chloe!” She huffed out. Panting like a dog._

  
_Chloe knew she was close. She knew with a few more thrusts of her fingers, Aubrey would cum. And hard. So, the redhead moved her attention to her best friend’s clit. Rubbing against it with the pad of her thumb. That was all it took. Aubrey threw her head back against the wall, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she whimpered out Chloe’s name. A fire lighting in the pit of her stomach._

  
_Her pussy started throbbing. “Cum for me! Cum for me like a good girl.” Chloe purred again into the blonde’s ear. Placing a soft kiss below her lobe as she tapped the blonde’s g-spot inside her soaking wet pussy and the blonde went over the edge._

  
_Cursing out swear words and whimpering Chloe’s name as she came. She came so hard that she squirted. What the fuck was that? She thought to herself as she cried out her orgasm. Her body and legs shaking. The redhead rubbing softer at her slit, helping the sensation of the blonde’s throbbing pussy._

  
_“You squirted! You dirty girl.” Chloe husked with a smirk planted on her lips. Pulling her fingers out of her best friend and slapping her swollen pussy. Aubrey whimpered at the touch. A tingle shooting around her labia at being smacked. She bit down on her lip and a blush flustered her face. Covering her hands over her face in embarrassment over what she’d just done. “Hey! Don’t be shy. That was so hot. I’ve never made anyone squirt before.” Chloe explained pulling the blonde’s hands away from her sweaty face. Looking into the lust filled green eyes as she reassured Aubrey that squirting was ok._

  
_Chloe placed a kiss against the blonde’s lips. The pair sharing several kisses together. Her neck soon getting some attention as teeth bit into her skin. Wait..what? It was then that Aubrey was pulled out of her flashback._

  
Chloe sunk her teeth into her girlfriend’s neck. And that was it. She completely let go. She came hard. So hard, she squirted everywhere. Again. For the second time that evening. Ever since the first time Chloe wouldn’t rest until the blonde squirted every time, they had sex. This was how she knew she let Aubrey get off and she always wanted her girlfriend to have the best orgasms. Her pussy juices almost reaching Beca as she squirted like a fountain. Whimpering against Chloe’s front and locking her eyes back on Beca’s own.

  
“You nearly squirted on me. You dirty little slut. That was really hot. You were very well behaved and let Chloe have her way with you. Good girl.” The brunette spoke up as Aubrey was a panting mess against her girlfriend’s chest. Her legs quickly closed as she blushed a deep shade of red. Chloe wrapping her arms around the blonde for comfort, like a big bear giving her a hug.

  
If Aubrey wasn’t exhausted before, she definitely was now. She was well and truly spent. Her pussy still tingling throughout her body as she focused on calming down her breathing. Chloe lifted her head up with her finger and thumb placed under her chin, locking lips with the blonde, showing her girlfriend how much she loved her without having to say anything verbally.

  
Beca watched on in awe of the two women. She loved how much they loved each other. It warmed her heart. And now knowing that Aubrey was ‘ _ **getting it**_ ’, she was satisfied it was from the one and only Chloe Beale.


	4. Chapter 4

“Chlo, can I confess something?” Aubrey questioned the redhead, biting down on her lip. It had been almost a week since the pair involved a third party in their bedroom antics. After the wild few days they’d had having sex, the blonde was in a serious need of rest and some tender loving care from her girlfriend. The couple spent some much needed time cuddled up on the sofa or in bed, with junk food and tons of their favourite movies. But now Aubrey was craving her girlfriend’s touch again. The blonde was wrapped up in Chloe’s arms as they were watching some trashy tv. Well, it was more background noise than anything. Chloe was tracing patterns over the blonde’s back softly. Caressing the blonde’s naked skin. 

  
“What’s up, baby?” The redhead asked curiously. Aubrey sat up, propped up on her elbow, facing her girlfriend. She locked her own deep green eyes with Chloe’s bright blue ones and bit down harder on her lip. Her head pointed down slightly as she contemplated in her head her next words. “Hey, what’s wrong? You’re worrying me now, baby.” The redhead frowned, moving her finger and thumb to raise the blonde’s head and entice her girlfriend to say what’s on her mind. “What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours, hmm?” Chloe questioned, smiling to her girlfriend and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

  
“Um, ok. Hear me out first, please?” Aubrey started, finding a small ounce of confidence to tell Chloe what she wanted. Her lip was starting to bleed now from how hard she was biting down on the skin. The redhead gave a small nod, waiting for Aubrey to continue. “Ok so, I have another um, fantasy? That I really want us to..try..” The blonde explained trailing off at the end, fiddling with her hands and looking down at them again. Shyly. Unable to look her girlfriend in the eye. 

  
“A new fantasy, hey?” Chloe raised an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on her lips. Lifting her girlfriend’s head up again. “Please look at me, baby. Whatever is we will fulfil your fantasy. You know I’ll do anything to make you happy.” The redhead softly smiled to her girlfriend, kissing the blonde on the lips again. Reassuring the blonde that whatever she wanted to do was ok. “I’m happy with whatever you suggest. What is it, baby? What fantasy do you have now? Tell me everything.” Chloe softly encouraged. 

  
Aubrey took a deep breath. In and out. “I- I want..” The blonde breathed out, stuttering slightly taking another deep breath. “I want Beca to f-fuck me and have you w-watch. I- I’ve been thinking about it since our night with her watching you fuck me. The idea really t-turns me on. I tingle shoots to my pussy whenever I think about it happening.” Aubrey explained, daring to bring her gaze up and look at her girlfriend. Expecting the redhead to refuse and say it was a horrible idea. That she wasn’t about to watch her girlfriend be fucked by someone else. However, Chloe simply leaned forward and captured Aubrey’s lips with her own. Kissing her the blonde a few times. 

  
“That sounds really hot. I want to watch you cum as someone else fucks you.” Chloe whispered into Aubrey’s ear with a husky tone to her voice. The idea lit a fire in the pit of the redhead’s stomach. She was quickly loving the idea of having someone else fuck her girlfriend and watching her cum. “When are you wanting us to fulfil this little fantasy? I’ll have to talk to Beca first and see if she’s ok with being involved.” The redhead explained to the blonde, caressing her soft cheek and Aubrey’s eyes lit up at her girlfriend agreeing to indulge in her dirty fantasy.

  
“Um, I was hoping that maybe we could, um, do it tonight? I’m well rested from all our wild romps last week. I’m ready to be wild again. Please? I promise to be a good girl.” Aubrey answered, looking at her girlfriend with pleading eyes as she promised to behave. She looked at Chloe with hopeful eyes. 

  
“Let me go ring Beca and I’ll see what she says. We need to know if she’d participate first. If she will then I’ll ask if she has any plans tonight. If not, I’ll invite her over and we can fulfil your wish, how does that sound?” Chloe smiled to her girlfriend, explaining what they’ll do. After all, they both agreed for this to happen, but now they needed approval from the brunette. They needed the smaller woman to be on board with this fantasy too. Aubrey simply nodded as quickly as she could. Arousal already growing and shooting to her core at the idea of the brunette fucking her under the watchful eyes of the redhead. 

  
Chloe dipped her head down, kissing the blonde before getting out of bed, grabbing her phone and going to call Beca about their little proposition. Aubrey watched as her naked girlfriend walked out the room to call the brunette. The couple had made love a few hours ago and were just cuddling in bed when the blonde had confessed about her new fantasy. Neither bothering to get dressed. They loved the skin to skin contact during their post sex cuddle. Aubrey bit down on her lip and slowly slid her hand down her body and between her legs. Rubbing herself a little bit, working herself up in the redhead’s absence. Thinking about what they’d be about to do with the brunette if she was to agree to their offer. The blonde hoped that the smaller girl will agree to what they were offering. She hoped the brunette would be up for fucking her. 

  
Closing her eyes and rubbing against her slit, the blonde got lost in her own touch. Not knowing that Chloe had returned after her phone call with Beca and was now watching her girlfriend clearly touching herself. It was happening beneath the covers, but Chloe could see the movement coming from underneath. Gathering that it was due to the blonde touching herself. Considering the blonde had a certain look on her face. Her head pressed back into the pillow, eyes closed, mouth hung open and the deepness of her breaths. 

  
“Erm! What do you think you’re doing?” Chloe cleared her throat, loudly speaking to her girlfriend to make sure the blonde would hear her and make her eyes shoot open. And they did. Aubrey’s eyes shot wide open and her head snapped over to face the door. Blushing at seeing her girlfriend stood with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed in front of her chest. “I thought you said you’d be a good girl. Do I have to get Beca to punish you when she gets here?” The redhead questioned, an unimpressed look on her face as she eyed her blonde girlfriend. 

  
“I-“ Aubrey started, her breath catching in the back of her throat. Unable to form a proper sentence. “I’m s-sorry. I- I couldn’t help it. I- I needed to be touched. I promise, I’ll behave now. I’m sorry. Please don’t make her punish me. Only you can punish me.” The blonde pleaded with her girlfriend. As much as it was her idea for Beca to fuck her, she was allowing the brunette to push her fingers deep inside her dripping wet pussy, but when it came to punishments, Aubrey only wanted them from the redhead. 

  
“I’ll punish you later!” Chloe firmly told the blonde. Being interrupted by the ring of their doorbell. 

  
Aubrey’s head shot up and she sat up looking at Chloe. “Is- is she here? Did she agree to fucking me?” The blonde rambled, struggling to contain her excitement. She was looking forward to the brunette fucking her and having the redhead watch her be fucked. She could quite believe that Chloe had agreed to this. She thought this would be a step too far on the request scale. However, true to her word, the redhead agreed. Proving she really would do anything for her girlfriend. This warmed Aubrey’s heart. Chloe was such a people pleaser. And there was nobody she wanted to please more than her girlfriend. 

  
The redhead simply shot her girlfriend a wink and grabbed her bathrobe. Slipping it on to cover herself as she went to let their guest in. Of course, Beca had seen Chloe naked before when the older woman had barged uninvited into the smaller woman’s shower, to persuade her to audition for the Bellas. Which, the brunette had agreed to on the terms Chloe would get the hell out of her shower. “Hey, Becs. Come on in! Thank you for agreeing to do this.” The redhead softly smiled once she’d greeted her best friend with a hug and the brunette stepped inside Chloe and Aubrey’s home.

  
“Don’t mention it. I’m happy to help out any sexual needs.” Beca winked to her best friend. Slipping off her shoes and jacket, hanging it up on the coat hook at the door.   
  
“I’d much rather her have this sorta fantasy than suggest something absolutely crazy like being with a man. The idea of her wanting a dick, a proper one, knocks me sick.” Chloe explained, scrunching her nose up at even the idea of Aubrey wanting to have sex with a man. She was thankful her fantasy had been for the brunette to fuck her. The redhead was more than fine with this. She trusted the brunette and she knew that there would be no feelings getting in the way of what they were about to do. 

  
“After my phone call with you, I came back to find her touching herself. She’s almost getting off on her little fantasy, just thinking about it all. We haven’t even done any of it yet.” The redhead chuckled slightly and took Beca’s hand. Guiding the brunette over and into their bedroom. “Special delivery for Aubrey Posen.” Chloe spoke in a husky voice as she pulled Beca into the room. The blonde’s eyes shot up and over to where the voice came from in the doorway. She gulped down as she saw Beca. A blush creeping it’s way up across her face. Butterflies flying around inside her stomach. This was getting real now. Her new sexual fantasy was about to be fulfilled and the blonde was feeling nervous. She locked lips with the brunette and Beca shot her a cheeky little wink. “Get up and go stand in the corner. Face the wall and don’t move till you’re told to. Hands behind your back.” Chloe sternly told her girlfriend. Aubrey nodded and quickly did as she was told. 

  
Beca smirked at how willing Aubrey was to give up control in the bedroom. The brunette knew all along that Chloe was most definitely the top in this relationship. Or at least she definitely would be in any relationship. The brunette got on the bed, keeping her clothes on, of course. She was in sweatpants and a vest top. She sat with her legs open and leaned back into the pillows, resting against the headboard. Getting into a comfy position for what they were about to do. 

  
“Right. Come here!” Chloe ordered to the naked blonde stood in the corner of the room. Aubrey turned around and walked over to the redhead. Chloe pulled her close, hands on her girlfriend’s hips and locking their lips together. The couple kissed multiple times and the redhead bit down on the blonde’s bottom lip. Making the blonde whimper. “That’s your warning! You better behave or I’ll have to punish you twice. Got it?” Chloe firmly told her girlfriend, raising her eyebrow at the blonde. Aubrey simply nodded in understanding. Not daring to speak any words. 

  
The blonde climbed up onto the bed, biting her lip and sitting down in between Beca’s legs. Leaning back against the brunette’s clothed chest and Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s shoulders. Rubbing the pad of her thumbs over each nipple at the same time. Taking Aubrey by surprise at the instant contact and enticing an involuntary moan to escape from the blonde’s lips. It didn’t take long for the blonde’s nipples to harden at the soft touch against them. Once they were hard enough Beca pinched and tugged on them slightly. A shiver taking over Aubrey’s body for a few small seconds. Aubrey whimpered. 

  
“You like that, baby? You like Beca tugging on your nipples?” Chloe questioned as she watched her girlfriend lock eyes with her and shiver under Beca’s touch. “You gonna behave and let Beca make you cum like the good little cum slut you are?” The redhead raised an eyebrow, locking her own eyes on Aubrey’s lust filled green ones. Aubrey nodded as quickly as she could. Answering Chloe’s questions. There was something strangely satisfying about having another woman touch her while Chloe watched it happen. It sent tingles to the blonde’s pussy, she craved this. She loved Chloe with her whole entire heart. Nobody’s hands, fingers or mouth would ever beat the redhead’s own against her skin and deep inside her pussy, but the thought of another woman making her cum under the watchful eyes of her girlfriend made her toes curl. This would be a one off. She just had a fantasy of Beca fucking her and once it was fulfilled it wouldn’t happen again.

  
The brunette slid one of her hands down the blonde’s body. Down to her stomach and continuing south to the place Aubrey needed her most. She brushed her fingertips over the small tuft of blonde hair covering the blonde’s snatch, prising the older woman’s legs open wide to give her access to her slit. 

  
“Oh, would you look at that. You’re so wet. You dirty little slut. Did you touch yourself again as I let Beca in?” Chloe questioned curiously as she saw the glisten on her girlfriend’s pussy lips. “Smack her pussy, Beca!” The redhead told the brunette. Beca did as was asked by the redhead. Smacking Aubrey’s swollen pussy making the blonde whimper out as her eyes dropped close. “No! Open your eyes. You asked for this. You’ll look me in the eye as Beca fucks your dripping wet pussy. No closing your eyes.” Chloe growled at her girlfriend, making her girlfriend open her eyes again and lock eyes with the redhead.

  
Beca slowly ran her fingers up and down the blonde’s folds, earning a string of moans to escape from between the blonde’s lips. A shiver falling down her spine at the feel of unfamiliar fingers inside her folds. “P-please!” Aubrey whimpered, begging for some stimulation. Chloe smirked at how the blonde was practically putty in the brunette’s hands, as they say. And well quite literally. 

  
“You heard her Beca. Give her what she wants.” The redhead smiled to her best friend giving the hesitated brunette a nod and small smile. Beca nodded in return as she slowly slipped a finger inside the blonde’s hole. Ever so slowly pushing in and pulling out a few times in a slow motion. 

  
“ _ **Fuck**_!” Aubrey huffed out at the feeling. She loved being fingered. She loved feeling someone else’s fingers inside her dripping wet pussy. Usually, obviously, the fingers belonging to the redhead. Her girlfriend. However, not tonight. She was being fucked by someone else this time. She was just thankful Beca’s fingers were soft and gentle. 

  
“Do you like having Beca’s fingers knuckle deep in your fucking pussy?” Chloe growled at her girlfriend. The sight of seeing her best friend fingering her girlfriend was doing nothing to tame Chloe’s growing libido. It was turning her on like a tap. She bit down on her lip focusing on watching Aubrey’s pussy swallow Beca’s fingers. Beca picked up her pace on the blonde. Pumping her fingers in and out faster. 

  
Aubrey nodded, whimpering in response. Shivering under the touch of the brunette and the watch of her girlfriend sat on the bed opposite her. Beca’s other hand soon slid down between the blonde’s legs too. This hand helping to give the blonde double stimulation. The pad of her thumb brushing against the blonde’s clit. Enticing the little bud out from hidden underneath it’s hood. The said small bud didn’t take long to become hard under Beca’s touch. The brunette smirking at how quickly the blonde was getting off on this. “ _ **Shit**_!” The blonde cried out, eyes burning into Chloe’s own as her pussy throbbed. 

  
“She’s close, Becs. Finish her off. Make her cum like the little cum slut she is!” Chloe ordered the brunette as she flipped open her dressing gown at the crotch. She was lay across the bed still facing her girlfriend, propped up on her elbow and her head resting against the palm of her hand as she slid a hand between her own legs. She lifted her leg up to give the blonde a view of her own pussy. Chloe whimpered under her own touch. Running her fingers between her folds as she bit down on her lip sending Aubrey flirty looks. “Mmm, seeing Beca finger fuck your pussy is a real turn on babe. I’m dripping wet just watching her fingers deep inside of you. I guess I’m gonna have to touch myself. Make myself cum.” Chloe purred to her girlfriend. Beca’s fingers pumping in and out of the blonde as fast as she could.

  
The dirty talk from Chloe and seeing the redhead fuck herself was enough to send Aubrey over the edge. Cumming hard against Beca’s fingers as she whimpered out and shook against Beca’s body. “Chloe!” Aubrey cried out as she rode out her high. The brunette continued rubbing at the blonde’s throbbing pussy as Aubrey came down from her high. Panting heavily, her body slumped against Beca’s. The redhead smirked at how her involvement was what pushed Aubrey sky high. 

  
“No time to recover. Lay down! You’re gonna get your punishment now. Punishment for touching yourself without my permission.” Chloe informed the blonde. Beca slid from behind the blonde to allow Aubrey to lay down on the bed. The older woman was nervous for what her punishment would be. “I’m gonna make you cum again and squirt. You’re not allowed to release until I tell you though. Got it? I’ll be getting myself off too. It’s been far too long since I had an orgasm.” The redhead explained and Aubrey nodded in response. Not daring to use her voice and speak right now. 

  
Chloe dropped her bathrobe off her shoulders, throwing a leg over the blonde and straddling her girlfriend’s pussy. She lowered herself down and without warning she started rubbing her own wet pussy against her girlfriend’s soaking wet one. “Oh, _**wow**_. That feels _**so**_ good!” The redhead groaned out, rocking her hips against the blonde’s pelvis. Their pussy lips rubbing against each other. Their eyes locked together again as Aubrey’s breath hitched in the back of her throat. She forced herself deeper into the pillow behind her head and her eyes rolled back into her head at this newfound pleasure. They hadn’t yet done this position before. It wasn’t so much of a punishment as such, but it was a way to tease the blonde completely. 

  
Chloe rocked her hips faster and harder against Aubrey. Her girlfriend whimpering underneath her. “P-please, Chlo!” Aubrey mumbled, looking up at her girlfriend with a desperate look on her face. Desperate to cum already. The redhead bit down on her lip and thrusted as fast as she possibly could. Aubrey crying out in pure pleasure and lust at this new sensation throbbing in her pussy. Chloe’s throbbing just as much.

  
“Cum for me, baby! Cum for me and hard!” Chloe purred, leaning down to whisper into her girlfriend’s ear. Thrusting her hips teasingly. By Chloe leaning down to kiss the blonde, this gave them a new angle and Aubrey moaned into the redhead’s mouth as they kissed, and Aubrey came for the second time. Whimpering out a mix of curse words and her girlfriend’s name as she hit her orgasm. Which was then quickly followed by a squirt of her pussy juice against Chloe’s pussy. The feel of her girlfriend’s cum against her pussy was enough and finally sent Chloe into her own orgasm. The redhead came soon after the blonde and she herself squirted against Aubrey’s pussy.

  
The redhead collapsed down onto her girlfriend’s sweaty body as they panted hard. Struggling a little to regain their breaths. All this time Beca had stood leaning against the dressing table in their room, watching the girls fuck again. “Your fantasy was so hot, baby. I hope you keep having them. I like exploring differing things with you in the bedroom.” Chloe huffed out between breaths as she regained her composure. Or tried to at least. “I love you, Aubrey Posen.” The redhead continued, smiling down at her girlfriend underneath her as she captured the blonde’s lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck as they shared some post sex kisses and downtime. Aubrey with her hands on Chloe’s hips as they locked lips.

  
“I love you too, Chloe Beale.” The blonde smiled contently as she pulled away from their kisses. Pressing her forehead against her girlfriend’s. Their chests moving in sync as they caught their breaths back. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes before locking their lips back together again and proceeding to make out for a while. Both moaning out in contentment as they rubbed their tongues together. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Chloe Anne Beale!” Aubrey shouted up the stairs, huffing out in frustration at her girlfriend. “I swear to god, if you don’t move your ass right now, I’m not letting you touch me for a week. Hurry up! We’re gonna be late!” The blonde exclaimed to her girlfriend. Growing impatient with the redhead for taking way too long to get ready. Chloe was an absolute nightmare in getting ready. The younger of the two spending far too much time on her makeup and hair. The blonde had been waiting downstairs for her girlfriend to finish for the past 40 minutes now and she was not impressed. 

  
The Bellas had all been invited to the 50th anniversary of the day the first ever group was formed. A celebration of all the success various years had gained over the years. Not to mention all the competitions they’d won and all the fun they’d had together forming a strong friendship group. Aubrey had taken a little bit of persuading to want to even attend the get together. Whereas Chloe jumped at the opportunity to go. Who would’ve thought the once strict and uptight blonde wouldn’t want to do something like this? Given how much she lived and breathed the Bellas name back when Chloe and herself first became captains. No, Aubrey would much rather have sex with the redhead than go and sit in the same room as a huge group of women who had all been part of the Bellas at one stage in their lives. 

  
You could say Aubrey had become quite the horndog over the past few months. 

  
“Hmm, you see, a week without touching you, I’d be able to cope with. Give my hands, fingers, mouth and tongue a rest.” Chloe responded, walking slowly down the stairs in her dress. A smirk tugging against her lips. “It’s you that wouldn’t cope with me not touching you for more than 24 hours.” The redhead continued as she reached her girlfriend at the top of the stairs. Aubrey’s mouth dropped open at the sight of her girlfriend. They’d made a deal to not let each other see their dresses until tonight. Thus, meaning Aubrey was stunned when she lay eyes on her girlfriend’s body in this particular dress. “Hey!” Chloe called to the blonde. “My **_eyes_** are up here.” She firmly told her girlfriend booping her on the end of the nose. 

  
“Do we have to go?” Aubrey whined at her girlfriend. Sticking out her bottom lip and trying to convince the redhead to stay at home instead. Stay at home and have sex. “You look breath-taking in this dress, but I’d love it more if I could rip it off you. It would look so good on our bedroom floor.” Aubrey smirked, purring into Chloe’s ear, roaming her hand over her girlfriend’s chest.

  
Chloe grabbed the hand forcefully. Stopping her girlfriend from going any further. Being rough with her girlfriend. Aubrey liked it when Chloe was rough. “We are not staying in all night fucking. We practically do that every night. All I want is a nice evening with my girlfriend and our best friends.” The redhead firmly told her girlfriend. Leaning her hand down and tapping the blonde’s ass. “If you’re a _**good girl**_ , I’ll use the strap on you tonight. Misbehave and I’ll **_hold off_ **on sex for a week. Meaning, no _**touching**_.” Chloe explained her little proposition to the blonde. Reiterating Aubrey’s words back to her, sliding a hand up the blonde’s long dark purple dress that looked incredible on her body. Edging closer and closer to her girlfriend’s core. Teasingly swiping a finger over her pussy lips through the blonde’s little panties. 

  
A groan crawled up from the back of Aubrey’s throat and slipped through her lips at the contact of her girlfriend’s fingers over her pussy. Her panties instantly growing wet from the simple touch. A small touch.

  
“Now, you’re gonna have to deal with _**wet**_ panties all night.” Chloe smirked, whispering in Aubrey’s ear as she rubbed against the blonde’s pussy once move before moving her hand away and out from under the dress. “That’s for being a **_whiney little bitch_**.” The redhead firmly told the blonde, turning on her heel and going to slip on her heels that matched her long silky blue dress.

  
“I hate you sometimes.” Aubrey huffed, clearing her throat and pulling herself together. 

  
“No, you don’t, you love me. If you hated me, you wouldn’t be begging me to get you **_off_** every night and screaming out my name.” The redhead smirked yet again. Flashing a wink over to her girlfriend. Aubrey glared at her girlfriend. She’d love to wipe that smug smirk off those perfect lips. “Now, move that sexy ass. The taxi’s outside waiting!” Chloe told her, grabbing her purse and trudging to the front door, heading out to their awaiting taxi to take them to the fancy hotel the get together was being held at. Belonging to Mary, the oldest Bella woman. 

  
She was now 67 years of age.

  
“Are you going to _ **behave**_ yourself tonight?” Chloe mumbled huskily into Aubrey’s ear as the blonde was looking out the window of the taxi. Looking at the scenery as they drove by. Trying to distract herself from her girlfriend and wanting to fuck her already. The redhead sliding her hand up the slit in Aubrey’s dress and up the blonde’s silky-smooth leg. Her girlfriend shivered under her touch. 

  
Aubrey went to respond, but her breath caught in the back of her throat. All she was able to give a reply with was by nodding, a little moan slipping from between her lips and a small, yet audible gasp as Chloe’s fingers slid higher up the inside of her thigh. “Open your legs a little, baby.” Chloe teased, biting down a little on her girlfriend’s earlobe. As much as she didn’t want to give into her girlfriend’s touch, she had to. She physically needed to have Chloe’s hands touching her in inappropriate places. She craved the touch of the redhead. She groaned slightly as she parted her legs. Giving her girlfriend access to her core. Chloe kissed all over Aubrey’s neck, rubbing her fingertips against the dampening panties covering the blonde’s snatch. “You need to know, you’re not the one in charge in our sex life. I am. You might be in charge of the Bellas and everything else in your life, but in the bedroom? Behind closed doors? It’s me. I’m in charge.” The redhead whispered into Aubrey’s ear. Rubbing the blonde’s core. “Understand?” Chloe questioned, sliding her hand inside the blonde’s panties and pinching her clit hard between her index finger and thumb.

  
All the blonde could do in response was whimper again. Shivering under the touch of her girlfriend. Her breath catching in the back of her throat. Chloe hadn’t grabbed her little bud like this before. The touch did absolutely nothing to calm down Aubrey’s screaming libido or throbbing pussy. “Y-yes!” Aubrey exclaimed, managing to huff out some words after Chloe dug in one of the nails on her finger into the skin of Aubrey’s clit. Sending a jolt of intensity shooting up her core. A sign to tell Aubrey to use her voice. “ _ **Good girl**_.” Chloe praised and kissed her lips. Sliding her hand out of Aubrey’s panties and moving away from the blonde a little to give her room to calm down. However, she wasn’t calming down. Not at all. She’d be on edge for the rest of the night now. Craving for the redhead to hurry up and fuck her already. How was she possibly going to cope all night not being touched when she was so aroused. 

  
The girls soon arrived at the fancy hotel and a chaperone came to greet them. Holding out a hand for each of the girls to take and help them out the taxi in their dresses. “Good evening, my name is Mark. I’m here to escort you ladies to the party.” The charming young man introduced himself. Holding his arms out in a pose, resting his hands on his hips for each of the women to wrap their arm inside ready to lead them to the room. Aubrey frowned at the man. She didn’t want to link arms with this guy. She wanted to be near Chloe and on Chloe’s arm. Chloe shot her a warning look and quickly linked her arm into the young man’s, hearing a huff from her girlfriend as she did the same. 

  
Once inside the big and beautifully decorated hall, they were greeted in hugs and kisses from Mary and her wife, Shirley. “Chloe! You came!” Mary’s voice called out wrapping her arms around the redhead and showing her cheek in kisses. Aubrey frowning as she watched. Who was this woman and why was she all over her girlfriend? “So nice to see you again, you look remarkable. This dress is so beautiful. Thank you so much for coming.” Mary beamed and the women hugged once more. Chloe and Mary had became close in Chloe’s freshman year after joining the Bellas and first attending the Bellas yearly get together 4 years ago. “You’ve grown so much.” Mary cooed. “Oh, I’m sorry. Where are my manners? Chloe, this is my wife Shirley.” Mary smiled warmly, gesturing to the woman next to her. 

  
“Oh wow, hello. So, you’re the famous Shirley, this one has told me so much about you. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.” Chloe beamed hugging the woman in greeting and kissing her cheek. Every year, Shirley had always been busy with work commitments and wasn’t able to host this annually get together with her wife. However, this year she was able to be there to support her wife and meet all the women Mary helped since her group started. There was so many stories of women joining the Bellas group in college as a distraction from their problems, it had became some girls escapes from shit that they were going through. Gave them a chance to meet new people, bond, make friends and even find love.

  
“It’s wonderful to meet you too, Chloe. Mary’s told me all about you too and your group especially.” Shirley warmly smiled in response. The couple and the redhead talking and laughing at something funny that happened last year. Until a tug was felt on Chloe’s dress by her hip. She turned to see who wanted her attention and realised she hadn’t introduced Aubrey to the mix. 

  
“Oh, sorry baby. Mary, Shirley? This is Aubrey, my girlfriend. She and I started the Bellas together the same year when we were freshmen. We were captains by the end of the year once Alice and the rest of the group graduated.” Chloe spoke softly, introducing her girlfriend to the two older women. Smiling brightly and placing a kiss to Aubrey’s cheek and taking her hand in her own. The girls were currently in their senior year at Barden.

  
“What a pleasure to finally meet the woman who’s stolen this one’s heart. She can never stop gushing over you.” Mary beamed and pulled Aubrey into a hug. The blonde was a little taken by surprise. She didn’t do well with human contact. Unless it was from Chloe, obviously. But some people were huggers, so Aubrey figured Mary was one of those people. No wonder Chloe bonded with the older woman so much. 

  
“Lovely to meet you, too. And your wife.” Aubrey smiled politely, hugging the woman back and gesturing to Shirley. The other woman didn’t reach out for a hug, simply just shook the blonde’s hand and for that Aubrey was thankful. She was awkward when people wanted to hug her. Maybe Shirley sensed that? Or maybe Shirley wasn’t a hugger either. The four women continued to talk and reminisce over some of their competitions over the years. 

  
The night progressed beautifully, and the girls had been split up. Chloe was talking with Stacie, Ashley and Cynthia-Rose at the table they’d just sat and had dinner at when something out the corner of her eye caught her attention. Her girlfriend. Stood talking with someone Chloe didn’t recognise. She was distracted trying to read the other woman’s body language. “Hey! Red!” Cynthia-Rose nudged the redhead as she was sat next to her. Chloe jumped, surprised at the contact against her arm of another body. Snapping her head round and looking at her friends as they stared at her.

  
“Hm? What?” She questioned sheepishly; she hadn’t been paying attention in the past 10 minutes. Too busy looking at her girlfriend and this other woman. She turned her head back round to the blonde, just in time to see the blonde giggle and blush at something the woman with her had said or done. Chloe saw red as she watched the woman stroke Aubrey’s forearm. Her fists clenched, her eyebrows knitted together and she huffed out a breath as she watched them across the room. 

  
“Woah, red! Calm down over there! What’s got you all riled up?” Stacie questioned her friend, confused about Chloe’s state of distress across the table. The leggy brunette followed the redhead’s gaze and saw what the senior had her eyes glued to. “Babe, calm down. You seem jealous. They’re just talking. Relax.” Stacie spoke softly, hoping to get her team mate to back down. The girls knew Chloe had a very possessive jealous streak about her. However, Chloe was way too wound up to relax. There wasn’t much anyone could do to prevent the redhead from lashing out at someone or something when she was like this.

  
“I told her to behave before we left! She’s letting that whore drool all over her!” Chloe snapped, eyes sending daggers at the blonde in Aubrey’s company. The redhead could tell she was flirting with her girlfriend and the blonde wasn’t doing anything to stop the intruder. Aubrey was just standing there and letting it happen. This only made Chloe worse. The redhead was beyond furious now and she needed to teach her girlfriend a lesson. The furious senior got up from the table, downing the rest of her glass of wine and storming over to the women across the room.

  
“Hey, baby! There you are, this is-“ Aubrey started talking once she locked eyes with her girlfriend, not noticing how angry the redhead looked, about to introduce her new friend to Chloe.

  
However, Chloe cut her off. Locking her lips together with Aubrey’s own and shoving her tongue down her girlfriend’s throat. Sneakily slipping her hand under the purple dress and flicking her finger against Aubrey’s clit as a warning. “Meet me in the bathroom in 2 minutes! You’ve been **_a very naughty girl_**.” Chloe growled in a whisper tone into her girlfriend’s ear. Eyes locking with the other woman who had been flirting with Aubrey. Biting the earlobe on the ear afterwards an pulling away from the now flustered blonde. Making her way to the ladies toilets. Knowing her girlfriend was watching her leave, she swayed her hips more as she walked. 

  
“ _ **Fuck**_!” Aubrey cursed under her breath. Still in a state of shock at the redhead’s possessive behaviour. 

  
The woman she had been talking to had walked away long ago. Rolling her eyes at the clearly jealous redhead. Aubrey quickly swallowed the lump in her throat and composed herself. She looked around the room and everyone looked preoccupied. With a deep breath, she rushed off in the same direction Chloe had left in, practically running to her girlfriend. Her arousal growing with need as she thought about the punishment she was about to receive. She had no idea why she was about to be punished, but either way it excited her hugely. She braced herself and pushed open the toilet door. “Lock it behind you!” A forceful voice snapped once she got inside. Her eyes scanning around the room for her girlfriend. A shiver ran up her spine at the tone of the voice. The voice of the redhead. She’d recognise that voice anywhere!

  
Quickly doing as she was told, not wanting to piss off the redhead any more than she clearly had done already, she locked the door and entered further into the room. “Hike up your dress, pull down your panties and bend over the sink!” Chloe ordered, her tone of voice dropping down to be more huskily as she barked out her order to the blonde. Aubrey gulped again and did as she was asked. A drip of moisture coating her panties at the thought of what was about to happen to her. She lifted up her dress around her waist, slid her panties down to her ankles and bent over the sink. “ ** _Good girl_**.” The redhead praised, finally making her presence in the room known as she stepped into the light. The blonde’s face getting flustered as she saw a certain look in Chloe’s eyes. She whimpered at the sight. 

  
“I’m sorry for misbehaving. It won’t happen again.” Aubrey apologised, not really knowing what she actually had done to need to be sorry about.

  
“Sorry isn’t good enough.” Chloe snapped. Disregarding the blonde’s apology. “For your behaviour tonight, I’m giving you 10 spanks across your perfect little ass. You’re not allowed to cum from the action and you’re not to plead for me to stop. Got it?” Chloe roared at the blonde slapping the blonde hard across the ass. Aubrey whimpered at the contact. The sensation already making her throb as a breath caught in the back of her throat. She let out a nod as she looked desperately into Chloe’s eyes. “ _ **Good girl**_. If you let me do all 10 spanks, I’ll fuck you like you want. Deal?” The redhead questioned. Rubbing her hand softly over the ass cheek she’d just struck with her bare hand. Again, all Aubrey did was nod in response. “ ** _Good girl_**.” Chloe cooed and pressed another smack into Aubrey’s ass cheek. “ ** _Good girl_** letting me spank your little ass. Do you like it when I spank you?” The redhead softly spoke, praising her girlfriend for behaving herself as she spanked her ass enough to leave a handprint that would surely last several days.

  
“Mhmm!” Aubrey whimpered out, nodding her head as Chloe smirked behind her, looking at the blonde through the mirror. Watching her girlfriend spank her little ass made Aubrey weak at the knees. She didn’t know if she’d be able to hold out this long. Her arousal skyrocketing to her core. Begging to be touched and give her clit some much needed attention. “P-please, Chloe. My **_c-clit_** n-needs attention.” The blonde begged, her eyes locked with Chloe’s in the mirror as the redhead spanked her two more times.

  
The total of spanks to Aubrey’s ass was: 4. 

  
6 more to go. 

  
“You don’t deserve to have your clit played with. Why don’t you play with it yourself?” The redhead teased, slamming the 5th spank against her girlfriend’s ass. Aubrey quickly shook her head in surrender. Knowing full well that if she was to touch herself, Chloe would double the spanks. As much as the thought of being spanked more almost made her cum, she knew her legs wouldn’t hold out for such pressure. “Hmm, I thought not!” The redhead smirked, swiping the blonde’s quickly reddening ass again. Chloe caressed the skin of her lover’s ass. Soothing the pain it had endured for the 6 spanks. Slipping her hand down between her girlfriend’s legs. “Open wide baby.” Chloe encouraged the blonde after giving the 7th strike across the ass that was once pale. Now quickly turning into a harsh shade of red. “ _ **Good girl**_.” The redhead praised again. Giving the ass the 8th smack as she slid her fingers in between Aubrey’s wet folds.

  
“S-so good!” The blonde whimpered, feeling her girlfriend’s fingers between her legs as she opened her legs wider to let Chloe have more room to fuck her. “ ** _Spank_** me again, Chloe. Please. Harder.” Aubrey begged, whimpering as her body heat rushed to the one spot that needed it the most. She yelped out in surprise as Chloe did what she asked, striking her ass once again. Yet so much more harder this time that the blonde almost came. She was getting really worked up now. The redhead’s finger slipping into her hole and starting to finger the hole. Pumping in and out as the blonde whimpered at the touch. Her breath catching in the back of her throat.

  
“You really should have put a stop to that whore flirting with you. You’re mine and only I get to flirt with you. Understood? If I see you letting someone else flirt with you again, I’ll hold off on sex for a week, tie you to the bed and make you watch me get myself off. Got it?” The redhead husked into Aubrey’s ear, growling as she gave the final spank to her girlfriend’s ass. Finger fucking her pussy as fast as she could. “ _ **Cum** _for me baby. ** _Cum_** all over my fingers and **_squirt_ **all over your pretty dress.” Chloe softly spoke and her voice alone, dripping with arousal was enough to make Aubrey scream out her lover’s name. Chloe quickly covered the blonde’s mouth. Kissing all over her girlfriend’s neck to stop them being heard. She bit down on Aubrey’s neck. Marking her territory again. It had been long enough now for her other mark to disappear.

  
The redhead continued stroking her girlfriend’s pussy with her fingertips and flicking her clit as the blonde rode out her orgasm. “ ** _Fuck_**. My dress!” Aubrey cursed as she panted heavily, still bent over the sink. Chloe pulled away from the blonde and she whimpered against the sink at the loss of feeling of her lover’s fingers knuckle deep inside her. The redhead took a step back and admired the view. Her girlfriend bent over the sink with an ass that had an ass cheek the colour of a tomato. She smirked at the side and saw Aubrey’s juices trickling down her legs, her pussy glistening in her pussy juice. A damp patch seeming to have formed on the long purple dress. Aubrey had dropped it ages ago and her squirting had hit the dress.

  
Before the blonde had chance to recover from her orgasm, she was being pulled upright and picked up. Chloe placed her girlfriend on the sink, opening the blonde’s legs wide and dropping to her knees. “Your pussy looks so juicy and tasty right now and I’m hungry for my snack!” Chloe growled and dipped her head between Aubrey’s legs, lapping up the juices from her girlfriend’s pussy and eating the older woman out. The redhead was determined to get another orgasm out of her girlfriend. Another punishment for letting that blonde bimbo flirt with her and not saying anything.

  
“Chlo! Oh my-“ Aubrey whimpered, shivering at the contact of her girlfriend’s tongue against her core. She thrusted her hips up to meet Chloe’s face. Desperate to cum again. Her pussy was still throbbing and sensitive from her first orgasm, so as soon at lips latched onto her clit that was it. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Chloe throwing her head from side to side, ravishing her girlfriend’s pussy and enticing another orgasm from the blonde. “ ** _Fuck_**!” The blonde cursed, her legs shaking and clamping closed round Chloe’s head as she came hard. As soon as Chloe lifted her head up she squirted again. She shuddered from the aftershock and her head fell back, hitting against the mirror behind her head. But she didn’t care. All she cared about was the fact her girlfriend had just fucked her in a fancy hotel bathroom. 

  
Aubrey panted trying to regain her breath. Failing miserably as she whimpered on the sink. 

  
Chloe got up off her knees and sorted her dress out. Smoothing it down with her hands as she looked up at her girlfriend still sat on the sink. Her legs wide open still, pussy glistening in her juices and lent back against the wall completely spent and breathing heavily. A smirk grew on the redhead’s lips as an idea popped up into her head.

  
“Give me a smile, baby!” Chloe cooed out to Aubrey. The blonde looked up and saw Chloe with her phone out. Holding it sideways and smirking from behind the device. Aubrey looked bewildered as she looked over at her girlfriend and heard the sound of a camera shutter. “Perfect. You look well looked after. I want to remember this moment always. Making you cum like a good little cum **_slut_** in a posh hotel bathroom.” The redhead smirked and put her phone back in her bra. “Clean yourself up and I’ll see you back out there. You were a good little girl, **_cumming_** and **_squirting_** for me **_twice_**. I’ll reward you when we get home.” Chloe shot her girlfriend a wink and left the bathroom. 

  
It took Aubrey several minutes to realise the door was now unlocked. She quickly cleaned herself up and looked around for her panties. She couldn’t find them anywhere. She knew the redhead must have swiped them. The blonde huffed out a breath and luckily composed and straightened herself and her dress out before Ashley and Jessica came stumbling in, their lips and tongues locked together. Completely not even seeing Aubrey and the blonde managed to slip out unnoticed. 

  
Grabbing a glass of water from the bar, the blonde calmed herself down. Spotting her girlfriend across the room talking to Beca and Flo.

  
“I believe you dropped these.” A voice spoke behind Aubrey. As she snapped her head round to the voice, she saw Stacie stood behind her with a smirk on her face. Holding something out to Aubrey hooked on the end of her finger.

  
Aubrey’s eyes grew wide. 

  
Her ** _panties_**. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two prompts for the next instalment of this series, thus meaning I put them both together into one chapter! One about a punishment style sex tape and one about Aubrey using a sex toy on herself and it getting stuck. Enjoy!

“Oh _**f-fuck**_!” Aubrey huffed out a breath, rubbing her thumb against her clit and running her fingers between her wet folds. “Mhmm!” She mumbled, her head sinking further into Chloe’s pillow. Her lust filled eyes were closed firmly as she focused on fucking herself. Something the blonde didn’t need to do the past few months since she was dating a redhead with a magic touch. Her nimble fingers picked up a new toy she bought a few days ago ready for Chloe’s trip home to visit her parents. The redhead was in Florida for a few days. The blonde stayed back in Barden. Thus, meaning when she got horny, she had to satisfy herself. And so, in preparation for the absence of her girlfriend, she bought a new toy. A buttplug. She’d been wanting to suggest some ass play to Chloe for weeks now, yet she hadn’t managed to talk to the redhead about it all. Now here she was, deciding to use it on herself and play around.

Aubrey grabbed the bottle of cherry flavoured lube from her bedside draw and smeared a generous amount on the hard-plastic toy. Then proceeding to rub some into her butthole. She took a deep breath in and out before she rubbed the toy against her tight hole. She tried to relax her body as much as she possibly could, letting her hole relax a little and pushing it into herself. She bit down hard on her lip, it was slightly painful, but she was determined to get it all the way inside. “Oh, wow!” She exclaimed, her breath catching in the back of her throat as she pushed it further inside her hole.

After a few more pushes and deep breaths, the toy slipped fully inside her ass. “ _ **F-fuck**_!” Aubrey breathed out, letting herself adjust to the new and unusual intrusion in her back door. Once she was satisfied with the toy inside her ass, she started playing with it, pulling it back a little and pushing it back in, fucking her tight asshole with the plug. “S-shit! That’s g-good!” She cried out, starting off at a slow pace, since this was all so new to her. She couldn’t believe how good it felt to have something fucking her ass. This was a new discovery of pleasure she hadn’t ever experienced before. It was super intense, but the feeling felt so good. Her pussy tingled as she continued with the plug, picking up her pace a little bit. As she played with the plug in her ass with one hand, she pushed two fingers inside her pussy with the other hand. Her thumb rubbing against her clit at the same time.

“Holy _**f-fuck**_!” A groan escaped the blonde’s lips at the double penetration she gave herself.

It didn’t take long for Aubrey to be on the edge and about to tumble down. She whimpered against the bed beneath her as she pumped her fingers faster inside herself. Pushing her fingers in deeper and finally hitting her g-spot a few times before she came, hard. All over her fingers and her juices dripped down her thighs. She slipped her fingers out from her pussy and moved her hand away from the plug, flopping down into the bed as she rode out her orgasm, softly running her finger over her pussy lips. Her breathing all over the place as she lay there calming herself down. “ _ **Wow**_!” Aubrey puffed out between breaths, trying to calm her breathing down and coming back down to reality from her high.

She lay there for a few minutes, her breathing eventually going back to normal and her legs feeling less like jelly. Once she thought she was back to normal, she slid her hand down to her ass, grabbing hold of the end of the buttplug that stuck out of her little asshole and gently started pulling on it to remove it from her ass. However, it wouldn’t move. “ _ **Ow**_!” The blonde exclaimed. Suddenly, the pain became more unbearable as she tried to get the plug out of her tight hole. “ _ **Fuck**_!” She huffed, starting to panic, unable to remove the plug. Fuck, what was she going to do? She started getting all flustered and worked up over not being able to remove the toy from her hole. Aubrey tugged a few more times and still, it didn’t move. “ _ **Shit**_!” She exclaimed, tears sliding down her cheek as it began to become painful the more she tugged.

Eventually, she stopped tugging. The blonde dropped her head into her hands, crying at the predicament she’d caused herself to be caught up in. Shaking her head and wiping away her tears she grabbed her phone and Googled what to do when you get a buttplug stuck up your ass. She gasped when the only results that came up was that she’d have to go to the ER and get it removed. _**I can’t go there, I can’t have people know about this!**_ Aubrey thought, biting down hard on her lip as tears slid down her cheeks again. Why did she think this would be a good idea? Why didn’t she just use one of their vibrators or dildos on herself to get off? Those were the thoughts running round in her mind as she tried to think of another idea on how to remove the plug from her ass. Refusing to take herself to the ER and get it removed by a doctor. That was too embarrassing.

She couldn’t think of anything else. Nothing else seemed like a good idea to try and remove the toy. The blonde would just have to suck it up and take herself to the hospital. Aubrey blushed furiously as she struggled, uncomfortably, to get up off the bed and get some clothes on. She winced in pain at the hard piece of plastic still inside her asshole. Biting down on her lip she managed to slide on some clean panties, her sweatpants and Chloe’s math club t-shirt. She slowly walked around the room, trying not to move too fast and hurt herself more with the toy wedged inside her butt. She put on her slip-on Vans and grabbed her keys, slamming the front door behind herself.

Aubrey grabbed her sunglasses on the way out to cover her eyes from the people around her as she got on the bus to the hospital. Biting her lip and standing to the side. Unable to actually sit down since she had a piece of plastic hanging from her asshole. The blonde blushed furiously as she felt paranoid. She felt like everyone was watching her, she felt like all the other people on the bus were staring at her and knew what she had hidden beneath her pants. There was no way Chloe could ever find out about this. Nobody could ever know about this. It was bad enough that a doctor would have to know about the accident, let alone anyone else. She cursed herself in her head again as she questioned why she didn’t just use a vibrator or a dildo to get off.

Luckily, the bus soon pulled into the stop at the hospital and Aubrey limped off the bus and into the ER. It’d became so uncomfortable now and tight that she couldn’t walk properly. She managed to stagger herself over to the reception desk and tell the woman behind the desk that she needed help.

“What can we help you with today, ma’am?” The woman smiled warmly at Aubrey.

“Uh, it’s urgent. Really urgent. I need to see a doctor. Please. It really hurts.” Aubrey mumbled, tears streaming down her face. The blonde didn’t want to have to tell the receptionist what was wrong. She just wanted the woman to hurry up and let her see a doctor as soon as possible. She hoped by crying she’d be seen to much quicker.

“Right this way, ma’am!” The woman nodded and guided Aubrey into an empty room. “Doctor Johnson will be through shortly.” The brunette woman smiled warmly to the blonde.  
  


“Is- is Doctor Johnson, female?” Aubrey questioned, blushing a deep shade of red. Hoping it would be a woman that would help get the toy out of her ass. She didn’t want a man to see her hole.

“Yes, is that ok?” The receptionist woman question.

“Perfect. Thank you!” Aubrey nodded and got a nod in return.

She was left alone for about 10 minutes before Doctor Johnson came into the room.

“Hello, Ms Posen. What can I do for you today?” The doctor smiled warmly to the blonde.

“I um-“ Aubrey started, biting down on her lip again and blushing furiously. Unable to look the other woman in the eye. “I er- I have something, uh, s-stuck in- or rather- up, my- uh, my bum?” The blonde continued, feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed about the situation as she told the doctor. She closed her eyes and waited for the doctor to give a response. She wanted the ground to swallow her up right there and then.

“Rest assured, Ms Posen. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’d be surprised how many people come in here daily and have a toy stuck up their bum. Do you need help removing it?” The doctor offered a warm smile to Aubrey, who still hadn’t looked up from staring at the floor.

“For serious?” The blonde’s head snapped up in surprise, her mouth hanging open at the words that fell from the doctor’s mouth. Looking the brunette woman in the eyes.

The doctor simply nodded. “Trust me, you’re not the first and you won’t be the last. Truth be told, I got a plug stuck my first time playing too. I know it’s not appropriate for me to disclose that information to you, but I’m just trying to relax you a little. You likely became really worried and nervous once you realised it was stuck, correct?” The doctor questioned the patient. Aubrey nodded and blushed hard. “And that’s a natural reaction. However, in doing that you cause the hole to clench and become tight around the toy, making it difficult and very painful to remove it, hence it becoming difficult to remove. What we can do is, I’ll give you some pain relief and we’ll get your ass relaxed and lubed up and gently pull the toy out. It’ll be uncomfortable and painful, but it can be over in maximum 10 minutes. What do you say? It’s the safest and easiest procedure for this type of thing, but it is painful.” The doctor explained.

Aubrey bit down on hr lip and took a moment to think it over. “O-ok! Let’s get it over with.” She nodded and the doctor gave her a warm smile.

“Pop off your pants and get up on the bed. I’ll have to suggest you sit up on your knees and lean forward. I’m going to need as much access to the toy in your as I can get. The more room the easier it’ll be to get the toy out.” The brunette woman explained. The blonde nodded and followed the doctor’s instructions.

She got up on the bed and stuck her ass up in the air, she blushed hard as she felt the doctor’s eyes looking at her hole. Something she only wanted her girlfriend to ever see. Aubrey bit down on her lip and the doctor pulled on some gloves. Grabbing a bottle of lube and pouring some onto her hand. “Now, just a little warning, this will feel cold.” The doctor informed Aubrey and the blonde gave a nod in response. The doctor dipped two fingers into the lube in her outstretched hand and began rubbing it around the toy wedged inside Aubrey’s hole. The blonde shivered slightly at the coldness on her tight, hot asshole.

As much as it didn’t sit right with her that someone else, who wasn’t the redhead was touching her asshole, Aubrey pushed it to the back of her mind. She needed to get this problem sorted and she had to not get herself aroused from the doctor’s nimble fingers touching the tight muscle. The doctor continued smothering Aubrey’s asshole in lube before slowly twisting the plug, it slipped around in Aubrey’s butt and soon enough the doctor managed to slowly pull on the plug. The blonde bit down on her lip as the pain increased with each twist and tug. However, within a few minutes, the toy successfully released with a pop from her tight hole. Aubrey whimpered a little at the loss and her body fell forward, relaxing now that the toy was free. Yet her hole felt incredibly saw and it stung like a bitch.

“There we are. It’s out now, Ms Posen. I’ll let you recover there for a moment and I’ll go and grab you a prescription for some cream. Apply it twice a day until the muscle becomes less sore and you should be fine.” The doctor explained to the blonde and Aubrey nodded, unable to speak at the moment. She was still incredibly embarrassed that this had even happened. The doctor quickly exited the room and Aubrey slowly got herself up off the bed, wincing in pain at the soreness of her asshole. She tugged on her panties and sweatpants again and stood waiting for the brunette woman to return with some cream. She didn’t want to try and sit down just yet. Waiting till she got home to try and do that.

Soon enough, the doctor re-entered the room and wrote Aubrey a prescription for some cream. “There you are, Ms Posen. Remember, rub some of this on the muscle twice a day and you’ll feel less sore in a few days.” The doctor smiled warmly and Aubrey blushed, giving a nod and clearing her throat.

“Th-thank you, doctor.” She nodded again and quickly headed out of the door, desperate to get out of there, get the cream and go home. Her stomach churning as she rushed to the pharmacy, not realising the doctor was trying to call her back into the room. The doctor had wanted to discuss something else, but Aubrey was off like a shot. The doctor gave up and returned back to her room and proceeded to ring the blonde’s next of kin. Chloe. And instead tell the redhead what she wanted to tell Aubrey instead.

The blonde quickly grabbed the cream and headed off home. Once there she went straight to the bathroom to apply some of the cream to her asshole and relieve some of the pain she was currently dealing with thanks to her stupidity. She applied the cream before putting it up on a high shelf in the cupboard, one that Chloe wouldn’t be able to reach and find the cream and then proceeded to wash the sex toy several times. Making sure it would be completely clean and look as unused as possible. She really didn’t want Chloe to find out she’d used it on herself and got it stuck. However, unbeknown to the blonde, Chloe knew all about it. The doctor had just called her about letting Aubrey know she was due her annually check up soon and happened to mention that she didn’t manage to let Ms Posen know before she shot out of her room earlier.

Chloe being the confused little thing she is, questioned why Aubrey had been to the hospital today. She knew her girlfriend didn’t have any appointments coming up. And she knew that if she did, she’d tell Chloe immediately. So, the doctor proceeded to tell her about Aubrey’s accident. Thus meaning, Chloe decided to leave her parents early to get back home to her girlfriend. And punish the blonde for what she’d done behind Chloe’s back.

Aubrey had curled up in bed once she’d applied the cream to her asshole and ended up falling asleep.

As she was sleeping, she didn’t know that her girlfriend had returned home.

The blonde was woken up a few hours later by the smell of bacon and egg cooking.

What? But how can that be? Chloe’s not home till tomorrow. Aubrey quickly shot up and ran downstairs, ignoring the pain of her asshole as it stung as she ran. She bit down on her lip and rushed into the kitchen. She was relieved to see her redhead stood at the cooker, clearly cooking the food she could smell. She exhaled in relief and went over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist and snuggling into her neck, rubbing her nose against the skin of the redhead’s neck and placing several kisses over her skin.

“Hmm, hey you! Did you miss me?” Chloe teased, smiling and relaxing into the blonde’s embrace.

“You have no idea how much.” Aubrey hummed, kissing over her neck a few more times, before pulling away and resting her chin on the redhead’s shoulder. “How come you’re back early? I thought you were not home till tomorrow?” The blonde questioned watching Chloe’s hands as she cooked some food. “Not that I’m complaining that you’re back already. Of course not!” She quickly added, kissing her girlfriend’s neck again. It had only been 48 hours, but she’d missed kissing the exposed skin on Chloe’s neck. The redhead’s skin was always so soft and silky smooth.

“I had a gut feeling that something was wrong and rushed back. Is everything ok, baby?” Chloe questioned innocently, pretending like she didn’t know what had happened several hours ago with her girlfriend. She wanted the blonde to confess.

Aubrey audibly gulped at her girlfriend’s words. Why would Chloe think something happened? She knew she should tell the redhead, but she was far too embarrassed to admit to what she’d done. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes, snuggling further into the redhead and placing kisses on her neck to avoid answering the question. “Aubrey?” Chloe spoke in a warning kind of tone as she shrugged her girlfriend off her, turning off the cooker and turning around to face the blonde. “C’mon, tell me. What did you do?” The redhead raised an eyebrow. Aubrey bit her lip and was unable to look Chloe in the eye.

“N-nothing. I- I studied a little and then took a nap a few hours ago. Nothing special.” Aubrey lied straight off. Not exactly being very convincing in her blatant lie.

“Hmm. I don’t know why you’re trying to lie to me. You know full well you’re the worst liar. I can read you like a book. Are you going to confess to me what really happened? I want to hear it from you.” Chloe stood folding her arms across her chest and being stern with her girlfriend. Waiting for the blonde to confess. “I can stand here all day until you confess.” The redhead stated. Aubrey still wasn’t saying a word. Staring at the floor and biting down on her lip. “Ok, if that’s how you want to play it, from this moment forward, I shall not be fucking you for a week. You’re on a sex ban for a week, unless you tell me what happened. I already know, I just want to hear it from you!” Chloe explained, not backing down.

“I- I g- got a b- buttplug s- stuck in my a- asshole.” Aubrey mumbled, barely loud enough for Chloe to hear.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Chloe teased, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

“I got a buttplug stuck up my ass!” Aubrey yelled, blushing furiously and closing her eyes. Not wanting to look up and face her girlfriend. She could sense the smirk on the redhead’s lips. She knew her girlfriend would use this information to constantly tease her about getting the toy stuck. “I- I’m sorry, Chloe. Please, don’t ban me from sex.” The blonde added in a mumble. She could barely cope without sex with the redhead in the time she’d been in Florida, let alone the redhead being there and withholding from sex.

“See, it wasn’t that hard to admit to, was it?” The redhead raised an eyebrow as Aubrey dared to look up at her girlfriend, biting her lip and taking a deep breath. “I think you deserve to be punished though. Punished for touching yourself without my permission and punished for using a toy up your ass.” Chloe’s smirk grew wider as Aubrey’s eyes did the same. Her nipples instantly hardening through Chloe’s math t-shirt, arousal shooting to her core at the thought of being punished.

“Wh- what do you have in mind?” Aubrey questioning, biting down on her lip and looking hopefully at her girlfriend. Unknown what Chloe might decide as her punishment since this was the most the blonde had misbehaved.

“Watch this video someone’s sending round the school. It’s Beca punishing some poor little blonde. It’s really hot. I think we should make our own and send it round. We can definitely make one better than this!” Chloe smirked, handing her phone over to Aubrey and showing her girlfriend the video Stacie sent to her. The little brunette was aware of the video and she didn’t care. She knew the blonde she punished was recording it but, didn’t know it would be released and sent round the campus. At first, Beca had been furious that something so private was now very public, but Stacie convinced her that it was hot and that she should be proud of how hard and how many times she made the girl cum.

Aubrey watched the 5-minute video and she blushed at how aroused she became from watching the brunette spanking the other girl. It showed Beca doing several different things to the young girl and making her cum each time. The last punishment ending in the girl squirting. Eventually shaking in a heap on the floor and thanking Beca for being so talented in making her orgasm so much. “Wow!” Aubrey breathed out as she put Chloe’s phone down on the counter.

“Did that turn you on, baby? Do you accept the challenge?” Chloe purred into the blonde’s ear, biting down on her girlfriend’s earlobe. The older woman simply nodded unable to engage her brain to form a response. Chloe smirked and smacked her girlfriend’s ass. “Go get yourself upstairs. Take off your clothes and wait for me on the bed. I’ll grab my phone charger and tripod out the study and I’ll meet you there in 10! I think I’ll use the whip on your little ass today. Go!” The redhead husked into Aubrey’s ear.

Aubrey audibly let a moan of arousal escape from between her lips and she rushed off upstairs and prepared herself for her girlfriend. She stripped off her clothes and got into position on the bed. She decided to handcuff her legs and feet together, with her legs spread wide open. The blonde was ready and waiting for her girlfriend to do her worst. Her pussy getting wet with anticipation as she waited for Chloe to join her in the room.

“ _ **Good girl**_ , baby. You got yourself ready for me. Showing me that beautiful wet little pussy.” Chloe softly spoke walking into the room with her tripod and phone charger. She connected the charger into the wall and her phone, before setting it up on the tripod and pressing record, she positioned the camera of the phone to be focused on the blonde on the bed. “What do you want me to do first? Do you want me to beat your pussy red raw, hmm? Then I’ll pound you till you can’t walk? I’m gonna make you cum three times and each time you will squirt and then I’ll get the whip and spank that little ass. How does that sound?” Chloe questioned, running her fingertips over her girlfriend’s wet pussy.

Aubrey nodded desperately as she used her big green eyes to look at her girlfriend needily.

“Your wish is my command.” Chloe smirked and grabbed the paddle from the drawer, coming back over to her girlfriend and positioning herself on the bed to caress her girlfriend’s pussy a few times before taking the blonde by surprise and striking her pussy with the paddle. Aubrey whimpered as she stared at Chloe, accepting her punishment as her pussy grew wetter. “How many strikes should I give your pussy? Hmm?” Chloe questioned, raising an eyebrow to her girlfriend.

“T- ten?” Aubrey suggested. There was no way she was gonna be able to cope with that many strikes on her pussy, but she wanted to suggest a high amount and hope Chloe would agree to a lower number.

“Hmm, as tempting as that is and you definitely deserve them all.” Chloe spoke, stoking the blonde’s pussy with her soft hand. “I think we should do four! I think anymore than that and you’ll cum without my permission.” Chloe explained and striked the paddle against the blonde’s pussy again. “Deal?” The redhead asked innocently, caressing the quickly reddening pussy again to soothe the pain from the paddle.

Aubrey’s pussy was throbbing with arousal at this new punishment. Chloe had never spanked her pussy before and the sensation it was shooting to Aubrey’s core was intense. It felt so good. Her legs began shaking as she nodded at the redhead’s question. Soon receiving the third strike to her pussy. “You’re being such a _**good girl**_ , baby. You’re taking these strikes so well. One more to go.” Chloe cooed, praising her girlfriend and caressing her pussy a little longer this time, preparing it for the final strike. Her lips were very swollen now and after the final hit with the paddle, her skin wobbled from the impact. Her snatch looking incredibly juicy. Chloe bit her lip as she looked at Aubrey’s pussy. Her skin and lips now red raw from the paddle.

“I’m suddenly rather hungry.” Chloe growled and positioned herself so that her mouth was hovering over Aubrey’s pussy. “You gonna cum for me like the good little cum slut you are? Cum in my mouth and all over my tongue? Yeah?” Chloe encouraged with a smirk, Aubrey shivered and whimpered as she looked between her legs at the baby blue eyes staring back up at her. The blonde nodded and the redhead dived in, giving her girlfriend’s pussy slow and intense licks. Teasing her and warming her up for a tongue fuck.

“ _ **Shit**_ , Chlo! I’m s- so close already!” The older woman whimpered against the bed as her girlfriend licked her dripping wet pussy like a lollipop. Lapping up her wetness as she worshipped Aubrey’s pussy. “Your t- tongue feels s- so good, Chlo!” Aubrey breathed out, her breath catching in the back of her throat, her legs starting to shake as she neared her orgasm.

The redhead dipped her tongue inside Aubrey’s hole and pushed the warm muscle deep inside her girlfriend, reaching her g-spot easily and flicking her tongue against it, bringing her thumb up to the blonde’s clit and rubbing the pad against the nub. Making the small muscle tense up and grow hard. “ _ **Sh- shit**_!” Aubrey almost yelled out as she toppled over the edge and came hard against her girlfriend’s tongue. Breathing in and out heavily as Chloe licked her several times to help her ride out her orgasm. “Chlo!” She breathed out as she relaxed into the bed beneath her as her orgasm finally left her body.

“You tasted so much better that time. That’s the best you’ve ever tasted. I think I should spank your pussy more often.” Chloe purred, bringing her head up to look the blonde in her eyes as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, wiping away Aubrey’s juices from her face. “Think you’re ready for your next orgasm?” Chloe questioned. “I’ll forget about the fact you didn’t squirt that time. You’ll squirt the next times I make you cum! Do you want the strap now?” The redhead asked and Aubrey nodded.

“P- please, Chlo!” She mumbled, barely even audible, desperate to cum again.

The younger girl of the two nodded and proceeded to grab the strap form out the drawer across the room. Attaching it to her clothed hips and moving back over to her girlfriend. She rubbed her fingers against the blonde’s pussy, getting her wetter again. Once she was satisfied, she positioned herself to rub the tip around Aubrey’s folds. Enticing several moans to escape from between her girlfriend’s lips. Chloe stroked the tip against her girlfriend’s pussy lips a few more times before she pushed the whole dildo deep inside her girlfriend’s waiting and wet pussy. “ _ **Ugh**_ , yes!” Aubrey breathed out whimpering under her girlfriend as she took the whole thing deep inside her. Her walls clinging to the plastic cock in a tight hold. Thus meaning it wouldn’t take long till she came again.

Chloe started to thrust in and out of the blonde, whispering sweet nothings into her girlfriend’s ear and praising her for taking the cock deep inside her pussy. Aubrey shivered under Chloe’s body. Being praised during sex was the blonde’s biggest kink. As the redhead bit down on her ear, it was at that moment that she became undone and came all over the fake cock. Her juices dripping from between her legs.

The redhead pulled the cock from Aubrey’s folds and it was as if a button had been pressed inside the blonde’s pussy as she squirted hard, her juices almost hitting Chloe in the face as she shivered, whimpering on the bed. Her breathing heavily as she sunk her head deeper down into her pillow. “Damn, I needed that. Wow!” Aubrey panted out between breaths as she let her orgasm take over her body.

“What do you want me to do to get the last orgasm out of you? You can choose anything. Fingers? Tongue again? Strap again? Or do you want me to scissor with you? I could do with a good orgasm myself.” Chloe explained and Aubrey’s eyes lit up at the last suggestion.

“S- s- scissor with m- me, p- please!” The blonde whimpered out, begging to feel her girlfriend’s pussy lips rubbing against her own. Aubrey loved scissoring. She was the biggest pillow princess and it drove her wild. Feeling her girlfriend’s wet pussy rubbing with her own was enough to make her cum just thinking about it. Chloe smirked and nodded in agreement. She stood up and took the strap off, throwing it to the floor and ripping off her own clothes hungrily.

Aubrey drooled as she saw her girlfriend’s sexy body across the room. Locking eyes with the redhead and her pussy throbbed seeing the look in Chloe’s eyes. The blonde whimpered as Chloe walked over to the bed, getting up on her knees and throwing her leg over the blonde. Lowering herself down to make her pussy touch with Aubrey’s and both women let out a groan at the contact. “ _ **Fuck**_!” They cursed together. Chloe started rocking her hips against Aubrey’s, grinding down with her pussy against her girlfriend’s. The pair groaning and cursing out together at the same time and hearing each other moan was what made the pair soon lose control. It was the blonde that came first with Chloe following close behind.

Slowing the rocks of their hips down, still rubbing against each other’s pussy’s as they rode out their orgasm. As soon as Chloe stopped and rolled off her girlfriend, the blonde squirted, whimpering and shivering as she squirted the most she’s ever done before. Panting hard as she sunk into the pillow and bed beneath herself.

“ _ **Wow**_!” Aubrey breathed out, unable to form anymore words as she tried to catch her breath. “Chlo? I don’t think I can handle the ass spanks. My asshole still really hurts from, uh, what happened earlier and I’m exhausted. I’m sorry. I promise to let you spank me tomorrow. Please? Can we take a break?” The blonde spoke, begging her girlfriend to take a break as she turned her head to look at Chloe lay next to her, breathing just as heavily.

“I think it would be pure evil of me to continue. You’ve suffered enough already. Are you ok?” Chloe agreed and turned her head to look at her girlfriend too. Knowing with the new punishment it was a lot for Aubrey to take. She wanted to make sure the blonde was ok and that she hadn’t done anything to over step the mark.

“I’m ok, Chlo. I promise. Everything felt so good. We’ve been fucking so much lately and I know that’s all down to me being really horny all the time, I think it’s all just caught up to me now and I think we should take a break. I need some tender loving Chloe care.” The blonde smiled, moving her hand to place against the redhead’s cheek, caressing the soft face against her palm.

“Yeah, I think we both need a break. I can give you lots of tender loving Chloe care and we can fuck again in a few days, baby. I’ll go and run you a nice relaxing bath. How does that sound?” Chloe asked, placing her own hand over Aubrey’s and kissing her palm.

“Ugh, that sounds really good. Thank you.” The blonde let out a deep sigh at the thought of having a nice soak in a bubble bath ran by the love of her life and she smiled to her girlfriend. Chloe smiled back, her baby blue eyes glistening, and she leaned up and over to Aubrey. Placing a few little kisses on the blonde’s lips.

“Be right back!” Chloe smiled and got up off the bed, she grabbed her phone and stopped the recording, throwing her phone down on the bed after locking it and walked over to the bathroom, swaying her hips to show off knowing Aubrey would have her eyes on her ass. Running a nice hot bath for her girlfriend and filling the tub with lots of bubbles. The exact way Aubrey liked it, lighting some candles around the tub and humming softly and contently to herself.

Aubrey sank back down into the comfy bed and let a deep and content sigh escape from between her lips. A huge smile on her face at how happy she felt with her girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls try phone sex and someone overhears.

Running her fingers between her wet folds, Aubrey awaited her girlfriend to pick up the phone. The redhead had gone back to Florida again 48 hours after the buttplug incident and Aubrey began to feel horny again. She needed to hear the sound of her girlfriend’s voice again. And maybe convince Chloe to indulge in some phone sex. Her phone was next to her head on the pillow, loudspeaker was on and her fingertip dipped into her hold briefly. Bringing her thumb up to rub against her clit, biting her lip. “Pick up, Chloe. Please.” Aubrey huffed out, begging for her girlfriend to answer the phone. Not that her girlfriend would hear. Or so she thought.

“Hey, baby! What’s up?” Chloe’s sweet voice echoed through the phone. Enticing a moan to escape from between Aubrey’s lips. The redhead frowned slightly, thinking her girlfriend was in pain. Not realising the kind of moan that came from her girlfriend. “Baby, is everything ok? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? You sound in pain.” Chloe’s brow furrowed in confusion. She was getting worried about the blonde now. Worrying that she was hurt, and nobody was around to come to her rescue.

“ ** _Mhmm, y-yeah_**!” Aubrey breathed out, rubbing herself a little harder now as she listened to her girlfriend’s voice. Her favourite sound. “Talk d-dirty to me, Chlo.” The blonde begged through the phone, biting down on her lip. This was something new the pair hadn’t taken part in before, but it was one of the older woman’s recent kinks. She wanted to try it out and she wanted to know if it was something, she could get herself off with, she hoped she would, she had faith it would happen.

“Are you..touching yourself?” The redhead questioned through the phone, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“ _ **Y-yes**_! P-please, Chlo!” Aubrey begged again, pushing her middle finger knuckle deep inside herself, letting out a deep groan from the back of her throat, whimpering against the bed. She was currently lay on Chloe’s side of the bed. The side she always slept on when the redhead was out of town.

“Aubrey Mary Posen!” Chloe growled down the phone, playing along with Aubrey’s little game. Encouraging the blonde to fully indulge in such a fantasy. “You dirty little girl.” The redhead smirked down the phone again. She got up and went to the lounge, leaving her parents in the kitchen after she’d stepped into the hall to answer her phone. She lay on her stomach on the sofa and breathed deeply down the phone. “Is your little pussy all wet, baby? Do your fingers side inside nice and easy?” The younger girl purred down the phone and heard Aubrey moan out a huff in response. She smirked widely.

“ _ **Mhmm**_!” The blonde mumbled, slipping her index finger inside her hole to join her middle finger. “I-I _**wish**_ it w- was your f-fingers, Chlo.” Aubrey groaned out in pleasure as she pumped her fingers faster inside her now dripping wet pussy.

“How many fingers are you using, baby? Two or three?” The redhead continued, hearing her girlfriend whimper. “Mhmm? Two? Push one more in, baby.” Chloe encouraged, lowering her tone of voice as she lifted her legs up at the knees and kicked them back and forth as she lay on the sofa, helping her girlfriend get off the only way she could from thousands of miles away.

Another whimper came from the blonde. “ _ **Ch-chloe**_!” Aubrey cried out, three fingers pumping in and out of her dripping wet folds. “Chlo, I **_n-need_** you!” The older woman continued, all she wanted was her girlfriend’s hands all over her body. Her fingers deep inside her pussy, her mouth sucking on her nipples. She moved her other hand up to tweak at her hardening nipples. The contact enticing another moan from between her lips. Shivering at how cold her fingertips felt against her buds.

“I know, baby. But I’m thousands of miles away, so this will have to do.” Chloe let a small sigh down the phone. All she wanted was to fuck her needy girlfriend right now. But the best she could do was help her get off. “Are your nipples hard from the sound of my voice? Are you tugging hard on them to the sound of my voice? If you were here right now, I’d suck them so hard they’ll be sticking out for days.” The redhead husked into the phone, dropping her voice lower again. Hearing Aubrey’s breath become heavier and the blonde began panting and she knew her words were working. “Can you pump your fingers deeper and faster, baby? I wanna hear you cum. I want to hear you call out my name as your orgasm takes over your body.” Chloe purred into the phone. Biting down on her lip.

The redhead’s head shot up as her ears heard something hit the floor with a thud. Her eyes looked up and locked with her mother’s own. The older woman’s mouth dropping open at what she’d just heard come from her daughter’s lips. She’d came to check on her daughter and accidently dropped a plate on the floor in shock. Luckily, the plate didn’t smash. Chloe had the phone up to her ear, thankfully she didn’t have Aubrey on loudspeaker. Her girlfriend would be mortified if she discovered Mrs. Beale had heard her moaning and pleasuring herself over her daughter’s voice. Chloe blushed furiously at being caught giving her girlfriend dirty talk down the phone to her girlfriend. “When you’re finished, come and talk to me. I’ll be in my office.” Mrs. Beale softly spoke to her daughter. The redhead gulped. Nervous to talk to her mother about what the older woman had witnessed.

“Was that your mom!?” Aubrey shouted through the phone. Horrified at hearing the familiar sound of Chloe’s mom’s voice. Pulling her fingers out of her pussy and sitting bolt up right on the bed. Her face flushing pale in horror. “ _ **Chloeee**_?!” The blonde shouted after not hearing a response from her girlfriend. “I think I’m gonna be sick!” Aubrey freaked out down the phone, her heart racing and not in arousal.

“Hey, calm down. It’s ok. Don’t worry about it. I-I better go and talk to her.” Chloe mumbled letting a small sigh escape her lips. She could sense she was going to get a lecture about this. She bit down on her lip as the phone went dead on the other end. She knew her girlfriend would be freaking out right now, but she had to go and have a talk with her mother. Chloe got up off the sofa and pocketed her phone. Making her way down the hall and into her mother’s office. “You, uh, you wanted to see me?” She asked nervously, poking her head round the door and looking over to her mother. Biting down harshly on her lip.

“Come on in, sweetie. Take a seat.” Mrs. Beale softly spoke to her daughter. Seeing the nervous look on her daughter’s face. She wasn’t angry. She just wanted to talk to her daughter. Excited at finding out her girlfriend had a girlfriend. Chloe had been openly gay since she was 11 years old. Mrs. Beale was just excited to hear all about her daughter’s girlfriend. She wanted to know as much as she could about the mystery girl her daughter was dating. “Chloe, don’t look so scared. It’s only me!” Mrs. Beale softly smiled to her daughter. The redhead eventually lifted her gaze from the floor at her mother’s warm and welcoming voice.

“If you’re going to lecture me about phone sex, please don’t. It’s a one off, I swear. It won’t happen again.” Chloe rushed out, her cheeks flushing a shade of pink again. Not that she wasn’t open and honest with her mother about sex and everything, it was still a little embarrassing to have a parent catch you having phone sex. Luckily, it had only been Chloe giving dirty talk to get her girlfriend off. The redhead would have been ready to get the first flight back to Barden had her mother walked in on something more explicit.

“Oh, darling. I’m not going to lecture you. It’s important to have a healthy sex life. I just wanted to hear all about your girlfriend. What’s her name? Where’s she from? Does she go to Barden? How did you meet? When can your father and I meet her?” Julia Beale gushed out, beaming proudly as she sprouted question after question at her daughter. Chloe cursed in relief that she wasn’t about to be lectured and that her mother was just curious about her love life. She relaxed back into the chair opposite her mother, a hand resting against her chest as her heartrate slowed down.

She cleared her throat before answering all her mother’s question from one simple reply; “you’ve already met her mom. Remember my friend from freshman year? The one I brought over here for thanksgiving?” Chloe questioned, biting her lip and trying to hide her smile as her mother nodded in response, hoping her daughter was about to say she was dating the blonde. “Well, she’s my girlfriend. We’ve been kinda seeing each other for a few months. And trust me, the sex life is very active!” Chloe let out a giggle at her words. “I love her so much, mom. I truly believe she might just be the love of my life.” The redhead blushed a little, a wide smile placed across her lips as she revealed her feelings for her best friend. They hadn’t really spoken so deeply with each other about their feelings yet, but Chloe knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Aubrey. She wanted to marry the blonde. Start a family with the blonde.

“Oh, sweetheart. This news has made me so incredibly happy. She’s a wonderful girl, I couldn’t imagine a nicer girl to own my daughter’s heart.” Julia swooned in response; this was the best news she’d heard all week. The mother and daughter continued talking back and forth about Chloe and Aubrey’s more nonplatonic relationship. Julia was beaming listening to her daughter talk about her girlfriend. She was so happy that her daughter was happy. She’d loved Aubrey when they met a few years ago when the girls were in their freshman year.

Meanwhile, Aubrey was freaking the fuck out. They’d just been caught having phone sex by Chloe’s mom. She still felt like she could throw up at any second and she had been to the bathroom to gag, but nothing came up. She did the other thing she could think of and shot Stacie a text, asking the leggy brunette for help. She was convinced The Beales were going to freak out and demand that Chloe should stop seeing the blonde. She gulped down the lump that started forming in her throat as her phone buzzed in her head. Aubrey answered it quickly after seeing her girlfriend’s caller ID flash up on the screen.

“ _ **Chloe**_! Oh my, god. Your mom heard us having _**phone sex**_. She’s going to hate me!” Aubrey cried down the phone, her breath shaky as her eyes filled up with tears. She couldn’t imagine her life without the fiery redhead, who had no boundaries. “Oh my, _**god**_!” The blonde huffed out again.

"Baby, hey. Calm down. You’re gonna make yourself ill. There’s absolutely nothing to worry about. My mom doesn’t hate you. She never would. She’s really excited to know you’re my girlfriend. She’s desperate to meet you. Well, meet you again. This time as the love of my life.” Chloe beamed, trying to get her stress head of a girlfriend to calm the fuck down. Aubrey’s breath caught in the back of her throat at Chloe’s words. Tears dripped down her cheeks and her heartbeat increased. Swooning inside at being called the love of Chloe’s life. “I love you, baby. I can’t wait to bring you home with me next time.” The redhead beamed. It was rare that the pair said those three little words in a serious way. Of course, they used the phrase all the time. Because, of course, they loved each other so deeply. But they just hadn’t had such a serious talk about their feelings yet.

Aubrey’s soft cries can be heard now down the phone. Chloe’s heart soaring at the sound. “I love you so much, Chlo.” The blonde softly whimpered between sniffs as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

“Chloe, invite her over again for Thanksgiving!” Julia called in the background, beaming widely and with excitement to her daughter and Chloe nodded in response, her own smile covering her face. Aubrey’s eyes clouded over with tears. Happy tears. It had been a while since she cried tears of pure happiness. The Beales were such a loving family, that she already felt such a huge part of despite only meeting Chloe’s parents once. She felt much more at home with The Beales than she did with her own family.

“Baby, I know they’re happy tears, but please don’t cry. I hate hearing your cry when I’m not there to hug you and hold you. I’ll be home in a few days, I love you so much. We’ll discuss Thanksgiving when I get back. I promise. I have to go now; papa will be home soon and I’ve not seen him yet. I love you. Never ever forget that.” Chloe softly spoke into the phone. Her heart was about to be ripped out of her chest.

“I love you more. Thank you for loving me with all your heart. I hope you know the love is mutual. You’re the love of my life too, Chlo. Say hi to your dad for me. Bye!” Aubrey responded beaming down the phone. They told each other they loved each other a few more times before hanging up.

“Your father is going to be so happy, Chlo. I’m happy you’ve found someone special. You’re still my little girl, but I’m glad you’ve found your person, sweetie.” Her mom beamed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend in a tight embrace. Holding her baby girl in her arms. Chloe relaxed into her mother’s warm arms, thankful to have such loving and accepting parents.

All the redhead wanted now, was for her girlfriend to have the same love and acceptance from her parents.


	8. Chapter 8

“What is this place?” Aubrey questioned, raising an eyebrow at the tall building they’d came to a stop at in the taxi. The driver announcing that they had reached their destination. Aubrey’s eyes fell on a sign above a old worn out door and read what it said: **_A little bit of paradise._** And then underneath in smaller writing: **_The biggest strip club in New York and the best in America._** The blonde gulped. “A strip club? What the hell?” She exclaimed turning to look at Chloe with wide eyes. “There is absolutely **_no way_** I’m setting foot in there. It’s so degrading to women!” Aubrey huffed out, looking back up at the building that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, now she understood why it was so far away from other things. No wonder.

“Oh, c’mon! You’ve never been to a strip club before? It’s so much fun. The women are always so hot.” Chloe purred, whispering into her girlfriend’s ear, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist from behind. “It’ll be so much fun. We’ll have a great time and may I remind you why we are here, it’s your best friend’s bachelorette party and this is how she wants to celebrate her last night of freedom before she marries the love of her life.” The redhead continued, placing several small kisses all over the blonde’s neck. “This is exactly where I plan on having my bachelorette party when we get married.” The younger woman teased, nipping at Aubrey’s earlobe as she continued. “Trust me, this will be one of the best experiences of your life. And if you like their work, I’ll give you a lap dance myself some time.” Chloe finished, pulling away from her girlfriend and grabbing the blonde’s hand, taking her over to the door for them to go inside. “Now c’mon. Let’s go find your friend!” The redhead added and they went inside.

Once in the club, Aubrey tried her very best to avoid looking at the naked women scattered around the room. Two girls throwing themselves around poles on the stage, others walking around and serving drinks. All they had on was little panties. Their tits were out for all to see. Chloe happily admired several of the women around her, giving small nods or winks of approval to the girls, getting smiles back as the blonde looked for her friend. “Aubrey!” A voice called out. “Over here!” They continued. Aubrey looked up and spotted her best friend, Martha, waving her over to a table next to the bar where she was sat with several drinks all around them and with three other women.

“Hey! How are you? It’s been way too long!” Aubrey beamed as Martha got up to greet the blonde. They hugged and gave each other a kiss on each cheek, holding both hands together as they admired each other. “You haven’t changed one bit!” Aubrey shot her brunette friend a wink and giggled.

“I feel amazing, Bree! It feels like I haven’t seen you in, like, forever!” Martha spoke, wrapping the blonde back in another hug. “I wish I could say the same about you. You’re blonde now! I still can’t believe that. It looks good on you though. Dare I say you suit the blonde **_way_** better than brunette!” Martha continued as they pulled back from their embrace again.

“What? You used to be brunette?” A voice gasped from behind them. The girls looked up at where the voice came from and Aubrey blushed. “Why didn’t I not know you weren’t a natural blonde?” The redhead raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, a smirk tugging against her lips.

“So this is the famous, Chloe, our Bree never shuts up about.” Martha smirked, nudging Aubrey and the blonde’s eyes shot wide open and she shot the brunette a look. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, Bree!” Martha chuckled at the look of horror on her friend’s face. “It’s adorable when you talk about her. I can finally put a face to the name.” Martha continued as she left Aubrey stood there stunned and walked over to the redhead pulling her into a hug in greeting and kissing both her cheeks. “It’s lovely to finally meet you, Chloe.” The brunette smiled warmly.

“It’s lovely to meet you too, Martha. I’ve heard a lot about you. Congratulations for your upcoming wedding. Thank you so much for allowing me to tag along with this one.” Chloe beamed back and pulled Aubrey over to her, wrapping her arm around the blonde. Aubrey buried her face into Chloe’s neck, causing a giggle to escape from between the redhead’s lips as her girlfriend got shy.

After introducing everyone to each other, a continuous flow of drinks and admiring the girls dancing on the poles, the girls were all really letting their hair down and enjoying themselves. Two of the dancers that were next up to take the stage approached the bachelorette party and took themselves two victims. One grabbing Martha’s hand and dragging the giddy brunette up to the stage and the other took Aubrey’s hand, tugging the blonde to get her up.

Aubrey shook her head. “Um, no thank you, I’m ok here.” The blonde smiled to the woman, politely refusing the offer. She couldn’t get a lap dance from some stranger when her girlfriend was sat right there and would be watching. However, Chloe leaned over to her girlfriend and whispered into her ear:

“Go on, baby. I give you permission to get a lap dance from such a beautiful woman. Just,” Chloe purred trailing off as she kissed behind Aubrey’s ear. “..keep your hands to yourself and don’t you **_dare_** get wet!” Chloe warned the blonde sternly and Aubrey audibly gulped in response. All she could do was nod her head repeatedly and the redhead flashed her a wink. “Enjoy, baby!” She smirked slightly, her girlfriend needed to loosen up a bit and appreciate the work these women do.

The blonde let the naked woman take her up to the stage and she was made to sit on a chair, a couple feet away from Martha. Martha flashed her a wink and giggled as the music started. Aubrey snapped her head over to Chloe and the redhead just shot her a wink. She gulped again and placed her eyes on the woman dancing erotically in her sightline. She bit down on the inside of her cheek as she watched the woman’s hips sway in time with the music. It didn’t seem like it took too long before the dancer straddled Aubrey’s lap.

“Feel free to touch.” The girl purred into Aubrey’s ear, sending a shiver down the blonde’s back.

“I-I c-can’t do that. My-my girlfriend is o-over there.” Aubrey struggled to mumble out as her breath caught in the back of her throat. She looked over the dancer’s shoulder and locked eyes with her girlfriend who raised an eyebrow. Aubrey quickly snapped her gaze away and found her hands traveling up to cup the woman’s tits. They were so soft. Smaller than what she was used to with Chloe’s, but she appreciated them all the same. She was a boob gal.

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” The girl purred again; the blonde’s eyes wide as they focused on looking at her hands over these beautiful tits. “Aren’t you even going to at least look at me?” The girl questioned and rolled her hips against Aubrey’s stomach. The blonde letting out an involuntary moan from between her lips. The dancer smirked. She knew the effect she was having on the blonde. Even if the blonde didn’t want to admit she was turned on by this. “That’s it, it wasn’t so hard to look up at me now was it?” The girl smiled softly and it was in that moment that Aubrey’s stomach did a somersault at the sight of the woman straddling her lap.

The dancer looked way too much like Chloe. Aubrey stared at her dumbfoundedly and blinked several times. She shook the thought from her head, not wanting to get carried away thinking it was her girlfriend and do something she shouldn’t. The blonde gulped. Unlike Chloe’s soft baby blue eyes, the dancer had bright green ones that complimented her hair nicely. Her hair that was the same shade as Chloe’s.

Aubrey’s mind clouded over slightly, and she started rubbing her thumbs over the dancer’s nipples. The redhead on her lap threw her head back and a moan escaped from between her lips at the contact. “ ** _Wow!_** ” She breathed out, shivering under the blonde’s touch. “That feels so good.” She purred, sticking her chest out further, craving the touch from the blonde. Aubrey dipped her head down and took a nipple inside her mouth. Causing not only a gasp to escape from the dancer’s mouth, but one to fall from Martha too as she watched from the chair a few feet away.

Chloe had currently been at the bar getting another drink and hadn’t seen her girlfriend touching the dancer or sucking on the woman’s nipple. It wasn’t until she turned around after picking up her drink that she saw what was happening on the stage. She automatically dropped her drink, the glass smashing all over the floor as she stared at the view on stage. At first, she felt a pang of hurt deep in the pit of her stomach. Her heart tugged a little as she watched her girlfriend with another woman.

The blonde’s horniness was getting way out of hand now. She’d overstepped the mark. A tear slid down Chloe’s cheek as she continued to watch. Once she’d had enough, she stormed over to the stage, pushing the redhead off her girlfriend’s lap and pointing her finger in the blonde’s face. “We’re going back to the hotel. Right now!” Chloe spat at her girlfriend before turning on her heel and storming out the strip club and starting to walk away to the hotel. She thinks she knows the way back on foot.

“Shit!” The blonde cursed and panic started to set in. She looked at the dancer in a heap on the floor complaining about her ankle hurting and she gave a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry! This shouldn’t have happened!” Aubrey mumbled and left the club as fast as she could ignoring the stares, she was getting by everyone else in the room and ignoring Martha calling her back. She had to make it up to Chloe. She had to apologise to her girlfriend for letting an innocent dance get so out of hand. The blonde knew she’d really fucked up. Well and truly. Thinking she stopped the redhead in the distance, she ran to catch up with the figure walking in the distance and luckily it was her girlfriend. “Chlo! Wait up. I’m sorry.” Aubrey shouted, catching up with the redhead and placing a hand on her shoulder, tugging her round to face her. “I got confused. She looked like you. She was teasing me and I forgot for a small second that it wasn’t you. My libido went crazy and I made a stupid mistake. P-please forgive me!” The blonde begged, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to read the expression on Chloe’s face.

However, there was nothing readable on Chloe’s face as the redhead looked at her girlfriend. The stare from the redhead was intense and Aubrey had no idea what she was thinking. She didn’t know if her girlfriend was angry, upset, she couldn’t tell.

“Chlo. Please, say something. I’m so sorry.” The blonde begged.

“I’m not discussing this here! We’ll discuss it back in the room.” Chloe spoke dryly. Her once soft voice was dripping with a hash tone. Aubrey gulped and simply nodded.

The girls continued walking, not sure where exactly they were or even if they were headed in the right direction, but neither was saying a word. Chloe was a few paces ahead of the blonde and all Aubrey could do was curse inside her head at being so stupid.

After walking for what felt like forever, their hotel was soon within sight. They finally approached the building and headed on inside, taking the elevator up to their floor and still keeping silent until they got behind their closed hotel room door. Chloe sneakily put a ‘ ** _do not disturb_** ’ sign on the door without Aubrey knowing and took the blonde’s hand, dragging her to their bedroom. This was the first contact they’d had in hours. The cold night air on the walk back to the hotel was enough to sober them both up. Aubrey let out a small sigh, gathering that the hand holding from the redhead meant they were ok.

However, she was wrong.

Chloe slammed their bedroom door shut behind herself and it made Aubrey jump at the noise. She came up behind the blonde and placed a few small kisses on the side of the blonde’s neck, before taking her girlfriend by surprise and ripping the blonde’s jeans down her legs. Tugging her wet little panties down at the same time. The cold air hitting Aubrey’s core as she was exposed. “Ch-chloe?” The older woman stuttered, a shiver running down her spine.

“Shut the fuck up!” Chloe growled and firmly smacked the blonde’s ass. “You do not get to talk to me! You will only do as I say. You are not allowed to cum until I give you permission. You will not decide when enough is enough. You will obey me. You will behave! Got it?” Chloe growled in an angry yet playful way and a tingle shot through to Aurbey’s core as she nodded.

“Yes, I promise.” She agreed, huffing out between breaths. Her breathing increasing as she was quickly becoming wet at the thought of being punished by Chloe for what she did at the strip club. This was her favourite kind of punishment.

“Lay down on the bed and open up wide! I’m tying you up. If you dare protest, I’ll get the paddle out and smack your pussy red raw like the other week and it won’t be nice this time. I’ll smack much harder and I’ll double the smacks.” The redhead almost shouted and pushed Aubrey over onto the bed. She landed flat on her face on the bed and shivered at the arousal that was quickly building up in the pit of her stomach. She flipped herself over and positioned herself better on the bed. Preparing herself for being tied up. She spread her legs open wide and put the soles of her feet together and her wrists above her head. Waiting for Chloe to get the handcuffs and tie her up. She wasn’t even aware that her girlfriend had brought any of their toys.

The redhead handcuffed her girlfriend’s wrists and ankles together before moving back and admiring the view. “I think I should try out some new punishments on you for your behaviour tonight. What do you think? **_Mhmm_**?” Chloe questioned, raising her eyebrow at the blonde squirming around on the bed under her girlfriend’s gaze. “Stop squirming!” The redhead demanded, smacking Aubrey’s pussy. The blonde whimpered and let a moan escape from between her lips.

“ ** _Y-yes_**! Please punish me, Chlo. **_Mhmm_**.” Aubrey begged, looking up at her girlfriend with lust filled eyes. Her eyes followed Chloe as the redhead went over to her suitcase to get some toys. Pulling out their wand vibrator and flicking the switch on the side before looking at the blonde seductively, licking her lips and coming back over to the bed, kneeling down in the gap between Aubrey’s arm and thigh, trailing her hand across Aubrey’s hip.

“I’m gonna tease you with this vibrator, I’m gonna work you up until you’re on the edge and then pull away. I’ll be waiting exactly 5 minutes before repeating the action again. I’m gonna do this 3 times and you’re **_not_** allowed to cum. Understand?” Chloe leaned down, purring into her girlfriend’s ear. Aubrey whimpered, a groan escaping her lips as her breath caught in the back of her throat. “Understand?” The redhead repeated again, needing the confirmation from her girlfriend.

“I understand. Please, Chlo. Please fuck me.” Aubrey mumbled out, her voice barely above a whisper. Chloe simply smirked and slowly slid the vibrator from against Aubrey’s neck, all the way down her body, teasing the wand around the blonde’s nipples before proceeding to place the head against the blonde’s throbbing pussy. “Oh my, god! **_F-fuck_**!” Aubrey cried out at the contact on her pussy. The vibrations against her swollen lips sending tingles up her spine. The blonde sunk her head back into the pillow and indulged herself in the intense pleasure she started receiving from the redhead.

As she held the wand against Aubrey’s dripping wet pussy, she used her mouth on the perky nipples, standing to attention against her chest. Wrapping her lips around one of the hard nubs and sucking away, driving the blonde wild. All that could be heard now in the room was a mix of buzzing from the vibrating wand, the sound of the blonde’s ragged breathing and the sound of Aubrey cursing out every so often, along with groans slipping between her lips. Whenever the blonde was close, she called out one word specifically. Not Chloe’s name. But when she breathed out this word, the redhead knew she was about to cum. So she stopped. Chloe pulled the wand away from the wet pussy and sat up, away from Aubrey’s chest. Smirking down with an evil look on her face at the blonde.

“Chloeee!” Aubrey whimpered, locking eyes with the baby blue ones belonging to her girlfriend. “Please! This is cruel. I’m sorry for what I did.” The blonde cried out, pleading with her girlfriend to finish her off.

“No. This is what you deserve. Do you think it’s ok what you did? Do you think it doesn’t deserve a punishment? This is the worst thing you’ve ever done. You’re lucky I didn’t dump your ass back there!” Chloe snapped slightly, not in a bad way. In a harsh way, of course. She wanted to be stern with the blonde and make her realise that what she did wasn’t right.

“I’m sorry, Chlo. Please believe me. I don’t want to lose you.” The blonde begged, sending her girlfriend pleading eyes, her eyes filling with tears. The look broke Chloe’s heart. She knew the blonde was genuinely sorry for what happened, but she couldn’t just turn a blind eye to what happened.

“I’m doing this because, I love you. I need you to know what you did was wrong. Don’t look at me like that. It breaks my heart. I just want to punish you for what you did. In the way you like being punished. If I agree to continue and let you cum, will you let me use the strap on you and fuck you so hard you’re unable to walk in the morning. Please? Seeing you with your lips around her nipple hurt me, Aubrey!” Chloe spoke to the blonde, her own tears ready to fall down her cheeks. She stroked the blonde’s hair softly and pushed stray strands of hair behind her ear. She leaned down and placed a loving kiss against her girlfriend’s lips.

“Ok. I’ll let you use the strap on me, as long as you can promise me one thing?” Aubrey nodded in response after they pulled back from their kiss. Chloe nodded waiting for the promise. “You believe me when I say, I’m sorry for what happened. I promise to make it up to you. Can you promise to forgive me and we can forget all about it and have some orgasms?” The blonde questioned hopeful. Chloe bit down on her lip and thought about it for a second.

The redhead nodded. “Ok, I forgive you, baby.” Chloe agreed, smiling to her girlfriend. Aubrey smiled back and pouted her lips up at her girlfriend, wanting to seal the promise with a kiss. Chloe rolled her eyes and leaned down sharing a few little kisses with the blonde. As they were caught up in the lip lock, Chloe turned the vibrator back on and placed it against the blonde’s pussy. Smirking into their kisses.

“ ** _F-fuck!_** ” Aubrey cursed against the redhead’s lips.

“ ** _Cum_** for me, baby!” Chloe purred into Aubrey’s ear. Kissing behind her ear before biting softly on the lobe and sucking it between her teeth. This was enough to push the blonde all the way over the edge.

“ ** _Sh-shit, Chlo!_** ” The older woman whimpered as best she could with her ankles and wrists tied together. Pulling against her restraints as she came, hard. All over the wand and with a few more vibrations teasing her clit once Chloe moved the wand up a little bit, the blonde squirted her pussy juice. Whimpering and moaning out her girlfriend’s name. Her breathing hard and uneven as she sunk down into the bed and rode out her orgasm. “S-so good!” She mumbled, barely above a whisper as she looked into her girlfriend’s glistening blue eyes. The redhead leaned down capturing her lips with the blonde’s and sharing some more kisses. With all the sex they had, they didn’t kiss as much. Now however, the mood felt right to kiss as much as they could, barely being able to get enough of each other’s lips.

Aubrey grumbled at the loss of the redhead’s soft lips dancing with her own as Chloe pulled back.

“Instead of usual sex..” Chloe started, biting down on her lip as she trailed off. Trailing her fingertips up and down her girlfriend’s body. “I was thinking..” She continued, softly stroking the blonde’s body with her soft hands. “Can we maybe make love tonight? The mood isn’t right anymore for a hard fuck. I want us to be soft and gentle. Maybe, I can use the strap on you first and then you use it on me? I don’t get off nearly as much as you. It would really help me feel better after earlier. This is the last I’ll mention it, I promise. What do you think?” The younger girl asked with a blush on her cheeks. Aubrey smiled up at her girlfriend and lent up to kiss her lips.

“I like that idea. It’s been so long since I used the strap on you. You’ve already made me cum once, why don’t I just use the strap on you? I want to show you how much I love you, Chlo. What dod you say?” Aubrey questioned, cupping the redhead’s cheek and rubbing her thumb over her soft skin, smiling up at her girlfriend.

Chloe nodded, leaning into Aubrey’s palm.

“I’d like that, baby. Lemme get you out of these restraints and I’m all yours.” Chloe softly smiled and untied Aubrey’s ankles and wrists. Kissing over where the slight red marks were showing where the blonde had been tugging against them. The redhead settled herself down on the bed and propped her legs up, bent at the knees, waiting for the blonde to get the strap. Aubrey lent down and captured her lips with Chloe’s hovering over her body as they kissed.

Eventually she prised herself away from the redhead and went over to get the strap, fastening it to herself as Chloe watched on. There was something she loved about the blonde wearing the fake plastic cock that made her weak at the knees. The redhead bit down on her lip as Aubrey looked up, flashing Chloe a soft smile. “C’mere!” The redhead encouraged the blonde, watching her closely.

Aubrey grabbed the lube from the pocket in the bag she got the strap from and made her way closer to her girlfriend. She squirted some onto the palm of her hand before coating the hard plastic in the gel. She tossed the bottle on the floor and climbed up onto the bed, hovering over her girlfriend and leaning in to kiss with her, yet again. Rubbing the tip of the strap against Chloe’s folds. The small touch from the plastic toy was enough to make the redhead whimper and she instantly grew wetter by the second. “Please, I want you to fill me up.” Chloe mumbled against Aubrey’s lips.

The blonde smirked against the redhead’s lips as she slowly slid the fake cock inside her girlfriend’s pussy. With the help of the lube, it slid all the way in smoothly. Aubrey started them up with a slow pace, a hand lowering to Chloe’s pussy and rubbing against her girlfriend’s clit.

“Oh, baby. Ye-yeah! Ugh. R-right there!” The redhead groaned, her eyes closing as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s neck, clinging on like a koala bear and throwing her head back. Aubrey hitting just the right spot. Not her g-spot, but she’ll get there. “H-harder, baby. Faster. Please.” Chloe begged, mumbling and she opened her eyes and locked them with her girlfriend’s bright green ones.

Aubrey didn’t need to be told twice. She picked up her pace and thrusted harder and faster into the redhead. She loved watching her girlfriend whimpering and withering beneath her. Looking deep into each other’s eyes. The blonde leaned down, kissing all over Chloe’s neck. The moans coming from the younger girl and into her mouth as Aubrey slipped in her tongue after the redhead parted her lips, she picked up the pace yet again.

Soon she pulled away wanting to hear her name fall from the redhead’s lips as she came.

“ ** _Cum_** for me, Chlo.” Aubrey softly spoke, kissing the redhead’s lips. “I wanna hear you scream out my name as you come. My favourite sound is my name on the tip of your tongue when you **_cum_**.” The blonde dipped down and purred into her girlfriend’s ear.

“Aubreeeeey!” Chloe huffed out as she came hard, panting out and whimpering underneath her girlfriend. Aubrey rubbed her thumb against the redhead’s clit and gave a few small strokes to help her ride out her orgasm before pulling out. She rolled off Chloe and ripped the harness off her body, throwing it onto the floor and lay on her back next to her girlfriend.

The blonde wrapped her arm around the redhead and tugged her into her side. Chloe’s soft pants was all that could be heard in the quiet room as the couple lay in silence for a few moments. “Thank you for that, baby. I really needed it.” Chloe softly spoke as her breathing calmed down. Her head resting in the nape of her girlfriend’s neck. She turned her head slightly and placed a kiss on Aubrey’s neck. “I love you.” She mumbled, settling down in her girlfriend’s arms for the night. Her eyes drooping closed.

“I love you too, my beautiful girl.” Aubrey softly responded, kissing her girlfriend’s forehead.

The blonde tugged the blanket at the bottom of the bed, over their naked bodies and settled down for the night. The redhead falling asleep first in her arms. Aubrey let out a content smile and soon joined her girlfriend in the land of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

“I need a new bikini for Stacie’s pool party on Thursday!” The redhead announced as she walked through the mall with her girlfriend, both of them carrying all sorts of bags from their shopping spree. They’d been in several different shops buying clothes and other little things for their house. Mainly cute decorative things Chloe found and insisted they needed it for the house. Aubrey didn’t protest. She knew full well there was no convincing the slightly younger woman that they actually didn’t need fairy flights that were covered in fake leaves. They’d been out for a spot of lunch and now they were heading to the last shop before going home. “C’mon. I’ll let you come in the changing room with me.” Chloe smirked after receiving a groan in annoyance from the blonde. She was tired and just wanted to go home. However, this statement from the redhead had made her ears prick up and she looked at Chloe. She gave the blonde a wink and headed into the bikini store. Aubrey took a deep breath and followed her girlfriend inside.

“I think you should try this one on.” Aubrey hinted, picking up a pair of yellow bottoms and a white flowery top that was tied at the front. The blonde’s libido coming to life as she imagined the redhead wearing this top over her tits. A piece of material that Aubrey could tease her girlfriend with. A piece she could easily open and let the redhead’s tits free. Free to play with. Chloe turned her head and looked behind her at the one the blonde was trying to show her and shook her head. The redhead knew exactly what her girlfriend would be thinking and knew exactly why she’d suggested the two-piece set in the first place.

“Absolutely not!” Chloe shook her head and proceeded to turn back around and carry on looking. “I know your ulterior motive with wanting me to choose that set. And the answer is no!” She continued, hearing a grunt of disapproval from her girlfriend. Chloe bit her lip and tried not to laugh. “I’m thinking maybe a white one.” She hummed as they walked further into the shop.

“NO! Not white. Green, blue, black or red.” Aubrey nodded as she looked for one she liked in those colours.

“Erm, who is wearing this bikini? Me. So I get to decide the colour, not you.” Chloe scoffed and nudged her girlfriend as she headed over to a nice white set, she liked the look off a few feet away from them.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but I get to look at you in the bikini and I need to like the colour too.” She added and picked up a skimpy red set and called out to her girlfriend wanting her to look at what she’d picked up.

“That will hardly cover anything. It’ll just about cover my pussy and my boobs will be bursting out of that. No way! Get your head out of the gutter and stop thinking about what one will be easiest to fuck me in, or you can wait outside while I choose one!” Chloe rolled her eyes, getting frustrated with her girlfriend now. She shook her head and walked over to a nice blue one she spotted nearby. She held up the bottoms and the top against herself and looked in the mirror. “Hmm, I’ll go try this one on.” The redhead nodded and headed on over to the changing rooms, not even bothering to look if Aubrey was following behind. She knew the blonde would be. She pulled back the curtain of one of the cubicles and stepped inside. Putting her shopping bags down and shrugging off her coat. She hung it up and Aubrey looked to see if anyone was around. Once she was sure there wasn’t, she slipped into the cubicle with the redhead. Pulling the curtain across behind her to give them ‘privacy’.

The blonde sat down on the bench and Chloe proceed to strip off her clothes. Aubrey watching her with hooded eyes as the redhead unhooked her bra and slid her panties down her legs, slightly bent over in the blonde’s sightline. Aubrey inhaled sharply at the view of her girlfriend as the redhead took her time taking the bikini off the hangers to try on. The blonde’s eyes roaming all over her girlfriend’s body. She bit down on her lip and positioned herself better on the bench. She let her legs fall open and innocently slid her hand down her pants, rubbing herself through her panties as she admired the redhead’s body as she roamed her hands all over her legs, torso and tits. Sliding the bikini up her body. The bottoms up her silky-smooth legs and then followed by wrapping the top around her tits.

“Baby, can you tie the back for-“ Chloe started to ask her girlfriend if she could tie the ties around her neck as she looked to the blonde through the mirror. Getting cut off when she saw where the blonde’s right hand was shoved. With the movement of her arm she knew that the blonde was touching herself. Maybe even fucking herself. Who knew? The blonde did. Although Chloe knew the blonde didn’t like fucking herself. Aubrey much preferred to have Chloe’s finger knuckle deep inside her pussy. “Take your hand **_out_** of your pants right now! Chloe firmly told the blonde. Giving her a stern look through the mirror.

“Why? What **_you_** gonna **_do_** if I don’t?” Aubrey smirked feeling brave to answer back to her girlfriend. A smirk slipping across her lips as she continued rubbing her pussy. She’d slipped her panties away to the side and her fingers were now rubbing against her wet lips. She bit down on her lip looking back at Chloe, still through the mirror and giving her girlfriend a seductive look. Shooting her a wink and forcing herself to moan, tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

Chloe slid the bikini top off her arms and dropped it to the floor. She slid the bottoms back off, not wanting to ruin them before she’d even purchased them. If she even was going to buy the set. She slid her own panties back on, along with her bra and she turned around to face her girlfriend. She got closer to the blonde and grabbed the bottom of her wrist, pulling her hand out of her pants. Causing the blonde to whimper at the loss of contact of her fingers against her pussy lips. “You really wanna **_misbehave_** right now, huh?” Chloe purred into Aubrey’s ear, nibbling on the blonde’s ear lobe. “You really wanna misbehave and make me punish you, right here. **_Mhmm_**?” The redhead questioned again in her most seductive voice making her girlfriend squirm. “You do know if I **_fuck_** you in here, I won’t stop until you **_squirt_** like the good little **_cum slut_** you are! And I won’t do anything to make you be quiet, meaning everyone might here you **_cumming_**.” Chloe continued, biting down harshly on Aubrey’s earlobe.

Aubrey’s breath hitched in the back of her throat. Her clit throbbing at Chloe’s deep voice.

“Or does the idea of me fucking you in here till you **_squirt_** when people might **_hear_** you turn you on? Hmm?” The redhead purred, sliding a hand down to Aubrey’s jeans and tugging down on them to give herself more access to touch her girlfriend’s pussy. The blonde moaned at Chloe’s words. The redhead smirking at the reaction she was getting from her girlfriend. “I thought so. You dirty bitch! Stand up!” Chloe confirmed and ordered the blonde to get up off the bench. The blonde whimpered and did as she was asked. The redhead leaned in and captured Aubrey’s lips with her own. Giving her girlfriend a breath-taking kiss, one hand on the blonde’s hip and the other sliding down to squeeze an ass cheek. She slapped the ass cheek before pulling away from Aubrey’s lips and within a few seconds she yanked the blonde’s jeans and panties down in one swift movement. Leaving them pooled around her ankles.

The redhead smirked and slipped her fingers through Aubrey’s wet folds. Raising an eyebrow at the wetness she felt between the blonde’s legs. “Did watching me undress get you **_wet_**? Dirty bitch!” Chloe teased, slapping her girlfriend’s pussy. Aubrey whimpered and let a low groan escape from between her lips. “ ** _Bend over_**!” Chloe ordered, grabbing her girlfriend and forcing her to face the mirror. The blonde bent over the bench, a shiver shooting up her spine as the redhead ran her fingers in between her folds again. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from being loud.

However, there was a thrill that went through her body at the thought of being heard as Chloe fucked her. Her pussy throbbing at the thought of people hearing her cum. And as she was distracted with her thoughts, Chloe dipped the tip of her finger inside her hole. “ ** _Oh f-fuck!_** ” The blonde exclaimed, audibly but hopefully not loud enough for anyone to hear. She bit back down on her lip. Forcing herself to be quiet. But she wanted her girlfriend to know that what she was doing was very much appreciated by the blonde.

“You like that, baby? You want more? You want **_two_** fingers? Knuckle deep and fucking your **_little_** pussy. Hmm?” Chloe purred looking at the whimpering blonde through the mirror to watch the reaction on her face. “Look at me through the mirror. Look at me while I fuck you!” The redhead ordered and slipped her finger into the blonde’s pussy hole, deeper. Pumping the slender digit in and out. Chloe loved hearing the moans she caused the blonde to make and she wanted to try even harder to make her girlfriend be as loud as possible. She herself felt a thrill in her body at knowing people would hear the blonde getting fucked.

“ ** _P-please_**!” Aubrey mumbled, begging the redhead to give her more pleasure. That was all Chloe needed to slip another finger inside her girlfriend. Pushing them both in knuckle deep and fucking her girlfriend hard and fast. Smirking at the reaction she gained from her girlfriend as she started flicking Aubrey’s clit with her other hand. The blonde’s face making an O shape as they both locked eyes with each other through the mirror. “ ** _H-harder_**!” She begged the redhead, biting down on her lip.

Chloe gave her girlfriend a wink. Finger fucking her girlfriend as hard as she could. Enticing loud moans out from between the blonde’s lips as she continued. “That’s it, baby. You be **_loud_**. You let everyone know how **_good_** this orgasm is and make them hear you **_cum_**.” Chloe ordered the blonde. Her fingers pumping in and out of her girlfriend at a fast pace. Flicking her thumb against Aubrey’s swollen clit. Wanting the blonde to be loud as her orgasm hit her body and she whimpered. Shivering and being vocal as she came all over her girlfriend’s fingers. And she did. Chloe continued stroking her girlfriend’s pussy to help her ride out her orgasm.

“ ** _Fuck, Chloe. Oh my, god!_** ” The blonde moaned out loudly, not caring right now if anyone heard them. She was way too focused on her intense orgasm that was ruining her body. Chloe eventually pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend’s dripping wet pussy and caused the blonde to squirt. “ ** _F-fuck! Chloe! Shit._** ” She cursed as another whimper escaped from between her lips and she collapsed down on the bench. Her breathing heavy as she tried to calm down. She looked up at the redhead stood in only her underwear and licking the fingers that had been buried deep inside the blonde only moments ago. “ ** _Fuck!_** Don’t do that! Seeing you lick your fingers that were just inside me is enough to make me cum again!” Aubrey croacked out. A breath caught in the back of her throat. Biting down on her lip as she watched Chloe’s tongue licking her fingers all over.

Aubrey barely caught her breath back when they heard someone clearing their throat on the other side of the drawn curtain. “You have 5 minutes to get out and leave my shop before I call the police! The whole shop heard you fucking in there!” A stern voice shouted and made the girls jump. Chloe bit down on her lip trying not to laugh at being caught fucking her girlfriend. Aubrey was mortified. Her eyes going wide and her face flushing a furious shade of red. She knew people probably would have heard them, yet to hear someone call them out about it made her embarrassed.

The redhead proceeded to get dressed and Aubrey sat there, too much in shock to pull her pants back up. “Baby, get dressed!” Chloe snapped her fingers in front of her girlfriend’s face to get the blonde’s attention. Aubrey looked up at the redhead and blinked a few times. She shook her head and stood up, pulling up her panties and pants. Grabbing their shopping bags and preparing herself to face the wrath of the shop owner. Chloe slid the curtain back and the pair stepped out. Met with several faces staring back at them with a mix of looks on their faces. Some of horror and some of disgust. “Your material is cheap and nasty anyway. It’ll give me a rash if I wore one of your bikinis to the pool.” The redhead spoke with a smirk on her face and exited the shop. An embarrassed Aubrey trailing behind her with a flustered face. Partly from the orgasm her girlfriend just gave her in the changing room and partly form the embarrassment of being caught.

“Chloe! That was so embarrassing!” Aubrey mumbled as they proceeded to head home after their little adventure.

“Don’t you use that tone with me!” Chloe warned as they walked to the taxi rank. “You’re the one who was touching yourself and watching me undress.” The redhead continued with a scoff. This was not down to her. This was the blonde’s fault. “It’s not my fault if you can’t keep it in your pants. You’re like a horny teenage boy that gets wet every time I’m naked!” She spoke rolling her eyes at her girlfriend. “And I didn’t even get to buy that super nice bikini! I’ll have to go to another store tomorrow and leave you at home.” She finished as they waited for a taxi to pull up and take them home.

“I’m sorry that I you make me wet.” Aubrey responded with a huff. Rolling her eyes.

“Carry on and I’ll hold off on sex for a week.” Chloe firmly told her girlfriend, shooting her a serious look.

Aubrey sighed and gazed down at the floor. Biting her lip. She was frustrated with her girlfriend. But she couldn’t risk not being fucked for a week. She wouldn’t last and she wouldn’t satisfy her own needs if she was left to fuck herself. “Sorry.” She mumbled as a taxi pulled up and they slipped inside, their shopping bags in the boot and they headed home.

Chloe’s phone chimed in her pocket. She pulled it from her pocket and opened her emails as she saw the notification on her app. She let out a deep sigh as she saw who the sender of the email. Her professor of her Russian Lit class. She rolled her eyes and opened up the email. Her face falling in disappointment.

“Well, you’re lucky I don’t actually need a bikini anymore!” Chloe sighed pocketing her phone away again. Aubrey’s head turned to look at her girlfriend. Confused and with a raised eyebrow. “Turns out I have extra Russian Lit classes tomorrow that I have to attend if I want to pass. So, I won’t be going to Stacie’s pool party after all.” The redhead continued shooting her girlfriend a stern look.

The blonde bit down on her lip sheepishly and looked down, playing with her fingers.

The rest of their journey was continued in silence. The pair not talking to each other and the **_sexual_** tension in the back of that taxi was through the roof. Not literally. Metaphorically. Aubrey knew that as soon as they got home, her girlfriend was going to spank her and probably fuck her with their strap. A pool of wetness forming between her legs at the thought of her girlfriend ravishing her like an animal.


	10. Chapter 10

“Wow, Aubrey! You look hot.” Stacie exclaimed as she opened her door to the blonde. The oldest senior clad in a small bright pink bikini. The top pushing her boobs together and the bottoms barely covering her ass. The leggy brunette admired the blonde’s firm chest giving her a cheeky little wink. She herself had opted for a one-piece for a change. Seemingly trying to cover herself up a bit. Which, when you think about it was rather out of character for Stacie. The younger woman always loved to flaunt her assets in any way she possibly could without a care in the world.

“Please don’t look at me like that. Only Chloe can look at me like that!” Aubrey firmly told the younger woman. Her cheeks flushing a deep shade of red under the brunette’s gaze. “And since she’s not here, I don’t appreciate you ogling at me.” The blonde explained and stepped into Stacie’s house that wasn’t too far away from campus.

Stacie shot her another wink. Enjoying making the blonde squirm with her looks. She bit her lip and hummed as she eyed the blonde again. Aubrey pulling her jacket closer around her body to stop the younger woman practically undressing her with her eyes. “Where is red anyway? She told me about what happened in the bikini store the other day.” Stacie questioned and raised an eyebrow after her last statement. Knowing that Aubrey will be horrified at her words and even more shocked at knowing Chloe had gone round telling people about what they did in the dressing room.

“Oh my, god!” Aubrey mumbled, her eyes almost bulging out of her head at hearing that her girlfriend told the one person of the group with the biggest mouth. She’d be sure to talk to Chloe about it later tonight. “She-she uh, turns out she had last minute classes she had to attend for Russian Lit if she was gonna pass the class. She’s gutted she can’t be here with us all.” The blonde explained, her arms around her waist as she hugged herself. Not wanting Stacie’s eyes to be drooling over her anymore.

“I’m teasing, B! Calm down.” The brunette giggled to the blonde. Winding her up was her favourite past time. She liked being able to make the blonde squirm with her words and teasing her about things she finds out about her and Chloe fucking. Either what the redhead tells her about or when she finds them together sneaking around. Or like that time she found Aubrey’s wet panties in the toilets at The Bellas reunion party. Something she never lets the blonde forget about. Much to the blonde’s embarrassment.

The girls grabbed a drink and headed outside to join the rest of the girls in the pool. The other missing girl from the pool was Lily. God knows where that one was, she could be anywhere. The girls had learnt quite quickly that it was best not to worry about the quiet brunette. She’d turn up eventually. Plus, half the girls were scared of the slightly creepy girl.

“Woof! Look at you, blondie!” Beca whistled in appreciation at the oldest woman of the group. Stacie shooting a wink over at the smaller brunette from behind the blonde. Aubrey rolled her eyes and shrugged off her jacket. Placing her bag next to a sunbed and placing her towel over the bed before slipping as quickly as she could into the pool to avoid more comments from the rest of the group.

“Enough. I get it! You’re all giving me compliments since Chloe’s not here and she can’t get jealous.” Aubrey breathed out and took a mouthful of her cocktail. Already fed up of being with the group without Chloe. She could only tolerate the bunch of misfits when the redhead was by her side. She actually ended up downing all of her drink. She wanted to be at least a little **_not so sober_** if she was going to be spending most of the entire day in the company of the girls and without Chloe to keep her grounded.

“Who got your panties in a twist?” Fat Amy shot at the leggy blonde and Stacie sniggered at the comment. Beca biting down on her lip to stop a laugh falling from between her lips. Trust Fat Amy to say something so crude and poke at the blonde even more. Aubrey huffed at the comment and you could almost see smoke coming out of her nose and ears as she got more and more annoyed at the group.

“Chloe definitely got her panties in a little twist.” Stacie chimed in, loving the way the blonde got angry with their comments. She sniggered a giggle again as Fat Amy held her hand up for a high five from the tall brunette. The pair high-fived and the blonde climbed out the pool. Grabbing the towel and drying herself off. The rest of the group thinking they’d pushed the blonde too far and she was drying herself off to leave.

“Aubrey, where you going?” Flo asked biting down on her lip.

“I need to use the bathroom.” The blonde responded dryly and placed her towel back down. She grabbed her bag and headed inside the house and headed up to the bathroom. She checked herself out in the mirror and took in how she looked in the skimpy bikini. She knew the others wouldn’t say a word to her about how she looked if her girlfriend was there. She wished Chloe wasn’t in class. She rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the toilet and texted the redhead.

**Aubrey:** _I’ve been here no longer than 5 minutes and they’re getting on my last nerve. Why do you have to be in class right now? I can’t cope with them all day without you here. I might end up strangling Stacie if she looks at me like I’m a piece of meat one more time :/ xx_

She sighed as she hit the send button and looked at herself in the mirror again. She bit down on her lip and stood up. The blonde opened up her camera app on her phone and posed. Taking a photo of herself in the bikini and biting harder on her lip as she typed a little caption saying: **_how do I look? ;) xx_** and sent the picture to Chloe on Snapchat. The blonde thought for a moment about taking some more pictures. She was feeling a little naughty now after sending that first picture. And wanted to tease her girlfriend a little bit with some cheeky little pictures. Even some nudes if she plucked up enough courage to send a naked one. Something she’d never indulged in before. But she very much wanted to right now.

Aubrey shook the nervous feeling away as she took a short little video of herself in the mirror pulling down her bikini bra strap down over her shoulder, running her fingers up and down the top of her arm on her left side and zooming in as she did so, before zooming back out and flashing a wink at the camera. She took a deep breath and typed out a caption: **_I wish you were here ;) xx_**. The blonde’s finger hovered over the send button for a few moments before she took the plunge and sent it to her girlfriend. Aubrey knew the next photo or video she’d send to the redhead had to be a little more teasing or explicit. Not by much. Just enough to follow on from the one she just sent.

The blonde took off her bikini top and let it fall to the floor at her feet. She held her arm across her boobs to cover her nipples at least and bit her lip as she posed in the mirror and snapped another photo. The more she took photos of herself like this, the more her confidence was growing and leading her up to a full-on nude to send to her girlfriend. **_I’m feeling a little naughty ;) xx_** she typed out on this one and hit send as quickly as she could. Not even taking a moment to dwell on it or contemplate hitting the send button. Her arousal was growing higher and higher with each snap she sent to the redhead.

 ** _I think you should sack class off and come punish me ;) xx_** Aubrey typed out after taking her next video for her girlfriend. This time it was a video of her boobs, still from through the mirror and she zoomed in on tweaking one of her nipples between her finger and thumb. Letting out a low moan into the camera so that Chloe would hear the sound when she watched the video.

Her next video was of her hand sliding down her bikini bottoms. Teasing herself a little before pulling her hand out and licking her middle and index finger seductively. Zooming in on her crotch when she slid her hand down and the zooming back out. Then zooming back in on her mouth when she sucked on her fingers. **_I need you so bad right now! Please, Chlo, come fuck me ;) xx_** she typed out again as the caption and pressed send. She saw that the last one she sent had only delivered to the redhead a minute ago. Not that Aubrey cared. She was too worked up now to slow down or even stop for that matter. She felt a tingle inside her pussy at her naughty behaviour.

For the next one, she propped her phone on the window sill and focused the camera down on her lower half as she recorded herself sliding her panties down her legs and kicking them off to the side of her and turning around to show off her pert bottom. **_I’m in need of a good spank ;) xx_** the blonde typed and sent it off to her girlfriend without batting an eyelid. She was a little bit confused as to why the redhead wasn’t replying to her snaps, but she shrugged it off thinking she’s probably busy with work in class. At least when she finally opened them, she’d be in for a naughty little treat that would hopefully make her hot under the collar.

Moving the phone again, this time on a lower level, Aubrey sat on the floor and pressed record. She opened her legs showing her pussy off to the camera and looking directly into the lens as she did another little video. She ran her hand down her stomach and ran her fingers through her folds. “ ** _Hmm, Chlo. I wish these were your fingers._** ” The blonde breathed out biting down on her lip. “ ** _I want your fingers, Chlo. I want them knuckle deep inside my wet pussy._** ” She purred out and shot a seductive wink at the camera. She stopped the recording there and sent it to her girlfriend without a caption. Her words were enough of a caption.

She started with the next little video. The blonde pressed record and ran her hand down her stomach again to her pussy. Opening her legs wider and running her fingers between her folds a few times. Building her wetness up before she dipped the tip of her middle finger inside her hole. Her mouth forming an O shape at the contact of her finger playing with her hole. “ ** _Oh f-fuck! So good!_** ” She huffed out between breaths, slowly pushing more and more of her finger inside her pussy with each pump and pulling back. Slowly fucking herself a little bit. “ ** _Baby, please come fuck my little pussy. I’m so wet, Chlo._** ” Aubrey purred as she slipped her middle finger inside her hole knuckle deep. She stopped the recording before she got too carried away and sent it to Chloe. She slowed down her breathing a little and slid her finger out of herself. Whimpering at the loss.

Aubrey took a deep breath as she pressed record again. The blonde’s right hand slid back down to her pussy again. Her lips now glistening in wetness on the camera as she slipped two fingers inside herself this time. Proceeding to pump them in and out of herself as she let a deep groan escape from between her lips. “ ** _Chlo, my little pussy is so wet. My fingers slid in so smoothly._** ” Aubrey moaned. Her breathing becoming uneven as she picked up the pace and fucked herself faster. “ ** _Oh my, god. I’m gonna cum, baby. I’m gonna cum. I’m so close, Chlo!_** ” The blonde moaned out between breaths. Not caring anymore how long she’d been recording for, too caught up in making herself cum. “ ** _Oh, baby! F-fuck._** ” She cursed and fucked herself as fast as she could now. Her impending orgasm growing as she pumped. Her fingers eventually hitting a spot deep inside herself, her g-spot. And she fell over the edge. She came hard all over her fingers and calling out her girlfriend’s name.

“ ** _Chloeee!_** ” She hissed out in a cry. Rubbing her clit with her thumb as she rode out her orgasm.

“Aubrey, everything ok in here? You’ve been in here for qu-“ a voice spoke walking into the bathroom as the blonde was slipping her fingers out from inside her hole. And as she did so, it was like she’d pressed a button and she squirted everywhere. It was a lot, and it was the first time she’d ever made herself cum **_and_** squirt. She’d masturbated plenty of times before. Not in the last year though since she had her girlfriend’s talented fingers to scratch all those itches she had. And she had a lot. Probably ten times more than the average human would have in their bodies.

The senior jumped and snapped her head over to the door as she heard the intruder’s voice. Her breath catching in the back of her throat as she locked eyes with the leggy brunette in the doorway. The brunette whose bathroom rug she’d squirted pussy juice all over. “Oh my, **_god_**!” The blonde exclaimed. Placing her arm across her chest and the other covering her throbbing pussy. Her face flushing a deep shade of pink at the fact the younger woman had caught her masturbating in her bathroom. She was mortified. This was quite possibly worse than when Chloe fucked her in the dressing room the other day. At least those people in the shop she didn’t know, and she’d never see again. Stacie on the other hand was someone she had to see practically daily.

“Here was me thinking we’d upset you and you were up here crying or stress vomiting.” Stacie spoke in response. A smirk appearing across her lips as she looked at the flustered blonde sat on the floor. “And yet all this time you were fucking yourself.” The brunette smirked even wider and then she spotted the blonde’s phone. “Recording yourself fucking yourself, huh?” Stacie raised an eyebrow and Aubrey’s head snapped back over to her phone. She forgot she’d been sending Chloe videos. She quickly grabbed her phone and tried to exit off the video and instead she ended up sending it to the redhead. She cursed and bit down on her lip. “Don’t be embarrassed, babes. We all do it!” The brunette added with a wink.

Aubrey shot her a glare and she held her hands up in surrender. “Get out!” She growled at the burnette. She wanted the ground to swallow her up right now. There had never been a bigger moment where she felt as embarrassed as she did right now. Stacie giggled and left the room. Leaving the blonde alone again. Aubrey scrambled up off the floor. Pulling her bikini back on and grabbing her bag. She quickly exited the bathroom and rushed downstairs. She debated telling everyone she was going home.

However, she couldn’t face Stacie right now. And so, she decided to slip out the door unseen and practically ran home. Slamming the door closed behind herself and sliding down the door. She couldn’t believe she’d just been caught fucking herself. **_Why the fuck did I not lock the door? Fuck!_** Aubrey thought and cursed herself.

The blonde couldn’t wait for her girlfriend to get home now. She knew if the redhead watched the videos before she got home, Chloe would for sure tease her about being caught cumming **_and_** squirting by one of their friends. Aubrey held her head in her hands. Cursing herself over and over for what she’d done. Not at the fact she fucked herself. She wasn’t embarrassed about that. She was embarrassed about being caught.

Her phone started ringing in her pocket. It was Beca. She took a deep breath and answered the phone. “ _Dude, where did you go?_ ” The small brunette questioned through the phone.

“Sorry, I-I uh, I came home. I’m not feeling too good.” The blonde replied biting her lip.

Aubrey wasn’t a liar. She hated lying to people. But in this situation, a little lie like this wouldn’t hurt anyone. Maybe her pride, but let’s face it, she didn’t have much of that now, ever since she locked eyes with Stacie when she squirted. This was something the tall brunette wouldn’t let drop. She’d constantly bring it up to the blonde at every given opportunity and no doubt tease her for it for the rest of her life. This was much worse than when she’d found Aubrey’s panties. Much worse.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hm, it’s so nice in here, baby.” Chloe hummed in appreciation. Looking around at the beautiful exterior as she settled down into her girlfriend’s side. The blonde’s arm wrapped around her, tracing patterns on her hip at the exposed skin between her skirt and top. Sipping on a glass of wine and enjoying their time together. They’d just sat and had a beautiful meal to celebrate their first anniversary of being girlfriends. “How did you even find out about this place?” The redhead questioned, placing her glass of wine back down on the table and turned her body slightly to look at the older woman next to her.

“Jessica actually recommended it. She said Ashley had taken her here on their first date and she loved it.” Aubrey responded, letting a small and content sigh escape from between her lips. “And since you and Jessica are basically twins, even if neither of you see it, I thought you’d love it too. Am I right?” The blonde raised an eyebrow looking at her girlfriend. The younger woman thought for a second. Before blushing slightly. She cupped her girlfriend’s cheek with her hand and placed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“It’s perfect. Thank you. For bringing me here. For loving me.” The redhead softly spoke with a small smile on her face. “And for allowing me to into your heart. For allowing me to love you back in return. I love you.” Chloe continued. Placing another little kiss on her girlfriend’s mouth. This time their lips touching. Both smiling like idiots. “It’s really beautiful in here.” She added and sat back in the blonde’s body. Playing with the hem of her shirt. “Not as beautiful as you, though.” She smiled, another little blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Oh, stop it. You’re so cute.” Aubrey responded with a small chuckle as she nudged her girlfriend. Leaning forward to the redhead’s face and rubbed her nose against her pink cheek. “Thank you, as well. For loving me and allowing me to love you back. I couldn’t imagine my life without you now.” The blonde continued. Still tracing her fingertips on her girlfriend’s hips.

Chloe squirmed slightly under the touch of her girlfriend tickling her hip. Not an uncomfortable squirm. A giddy squirm. She loved the feeling of Aubrey’s hands and fingers caressing her body. Making love to her. Kissing her. Everything. The blonde was a beautiful lover. Even though most of the time it was Chloe fucking Aubrey, the older of the two always could bring the redhead to orgasm within minutes. She listened to what her girlfriend liked, and she proceeded then to please. She was loving and caring when they made love. But she could also destroy Chloe in the click of her fingers when they had wild romps. More so than anything they fucked. But sometimes they were in the mood to make love and reassure each other that yes, while the sex was great and incredible, they loved each other first and foremost.

“I love you, Chlo. So much.” Aubrey spoke and lifted her other hand up to cup her girlfriend’s cheek, dipping her head down a little to lock lips with her girlfriend. The pair sharing a few small kisses. Both still smiling. Smiling into the kisses. Chloe dared to poke her tongue against the blonde’s lips. Smirking in success when Aubrey parted her lips a little and Chloe slipped her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth. The pair rubbing their tongues against one another’s own.

A soft hand slowly slipped under and up Chloe’s skirt. The redhead’s breath catching in the back of her thought. A moan escaping from her mouth. Quickly swallowed up by the blonde’s own as their make out session grew a little heavier. Needier.

“Hmm.” Chloe hummed, reluctantly pulling away from her girlfriend. “Baby, what’re you doing? We’re in public.” The redhead continued in a whisper. Her eyes searching the blonde’s own. Seeing a slight naughty look in her girlfriend’s bright green eyes. The normal colour of her eyes were currently darker. Her pupils dilated with a small hint of arousal.

The blonde hummed in response. Leaning in to whisper something into the redhead’s ear. “I want to touch you.” She purred, licking her lips before continuing. “Right here. Right now.” She continued. Tugging her girlfriend’s earlobe between her teeth and slightly biting down on the skin. “I want to fuck you with my fingers. I’m feeling a little naughty.” The blonde added once again in a more seductive whisper, after letting Chloe’s earlobe slip from between her lips.

Chloe squirmed under her girlfriend’s touch. The blonde making her hot under the collar. The younger one went to open her mouth to say something, before quickly snapping it closed again and biting down hard on her bottom lip. Her breath catching in her throat again as she felt her girlfriend’s fingertips slid further up on the inside of her thigh and closer to her panties. “Baby.” Chloe whimpered out. Trying to lock eyes with Aubrey’s own. A silent plea to the blonde that they shouldn’t be doing this here.

“There’s hardly anyone around. Relax. You can be quiet, can’t you?” Aubrey responded, questioning her girlfriend’s ability to keep quiet. Which of course, the redhead can do expertly. The blonde was the one out of them both who was very vocal during sex. She loved being loud and letting her girlfriend know that she felt good and was enjoying what she was receiving. “Hmm? Can you?” The older woman continued, whispering softly into Chloe’s ear. Her fingertips reaching the redhead’s centre and she rubbed them against the material covering her girlfriend’s pussy. Making the other woman shiver under her touch.

Chloe nodded. Biting down on her lip. Refusing to open her mouth in fear of letting out a sound that would bring attention to the couple at the table. Aubrey was right. There was hardly anyone around them. With the people around them being several tables away. The redhead’s breath hitched again. Her girlfriend tugging her panties to one side and running her fingertips between her wet folds. “Naughty girl. You’re already wet, huh?” The blonde smirked against Chloe’s ear. Teasing her girlfriend’s pussy. Running a finger down to her hole and sneakily dipping her finger inside the redhead.

Aubrey watched as the younger girl’s breathing began to get heavier. Her chest rising and falling in slower yet deeper movements. The blonde captured Chloe’s lips with her own. Kissing with her girlfriend as she pushed her finger in deeper. Pulling out slowly. Pushing back in a second later. Deeper each time she went inside. Finger fucking the redhead.

It was Aubrey’s turn to slip her tongue inside Chloe’s mouth. Her other hand still tracing patterns on the redhead’s hip as she fucked her, and they made out. The younger one moaning against Aubrey’s lips. Humming and mumbling between breaths.

This wasn’t just a dirty fuck in the middle of a restaurant on a date to celebrate their anniversary.

It was slow.

Sensual.

Passionate.

Loving.

Given since it wasn’t just a rough fuck, it meant that it took a little longer for Chloe to get off. Not that either women minded. They were too busy caught up in each other’s mouths. The redhead caught up in her girlfriend’s finger pumping in and out of her throbbing pussy. Another finger slipping inside to increase the pace. Increase the pleasure. Increase the impending orgasm.

Neither knew how long it had been since they started this.

But they didn’t care.

They were too preoccupied with each other to give a fuck. Enjoying being caught up in each other.

It wasn’t much longer of finger fucking with the second finger in the mix for Chloe’s breath to catch again in the back of her throat as she bit down on Aubrey’s bottom lip. Hard. A silent warning to tell the blonde that she was almost there. That she was literally on the edge. About to cum any minute now.

This action from the redhead made Aubrey pick up her pace. Sliding her fingers inside her girlfriend at a faster pace. Harder. Pumping her fingers in and out as fast as she could. Chloe’s lips ripping from her own as the blue-eyed redhead looked deep into her girlfriend’s green eyes. Locking her eyes with the blonde. Her mouth hanging open in an O shape. “That’s it, baby. Cum for me.” Aubrey encouraged whispering to her girlfriend as they locked eyes. “Cum for me.” She continued as she watched the redhead’s face.

Chloe bit down on her lip. Unable to tear her eyes from her girlfriend as she finally let go. She came, hard. All over her girlfriend’s fingers and dripping onto the material of her panties. Her pussy juice seeping through and landing on her skirt. Aubrey claiming the redhead’s lips with her own. Stroking her girlfriend’s lips as she slipped out her dripping wet fingers from Chloe’s hole and letting the redhead ride out her orgasm. Her moans being swallowed by the blonde’s mouth locked with her own. Their tongues rubbing together slowly.

“F-fuck!” The redhead cursed as she reluctantly pulled away from Aubrey’s lips. Her own lips swollen. Both the ones on her face and the one’s between her legs. Her breathing calmed down a little, but was still uneven as she kissed the blonde once more. “That felt so good, baby.” She groaned out against her girlfriend’s plump lips. “Thank you. I need that.” Chloe smiled and kissed the blonde again. Unable to get enough of Aubrey’s delicious lips. “Can we go home now? I’m full. Food wise.” Chloe giggled before continuing. “But now, I want to go home and let my girlfriend make love to me with our trusty strap.” She finished and a small smirk tugged against her lips. Wiggling her eyebrow suggestively at her girlfriend.

The redhead kissed her girlfriend once more before moving from their booth and tugging her skirt down. An uncomfortable wetness between her legs as she grabbed her bag and slipped on her coat ready to leave. Well, pay their bill and then head home. Of course. All while Aubrey stayed sat at the table. “Er, hello. Aubrey? Home. Now.” Chloe clicked her fingers in the blonde’s line of sight.

Aubrey snapped out of her daze and shook her head. She lifted her eyes up to her girlfriend, Chloe shooting her a wink before walking off to find their waiter and foot the bill. The blonde quickly got up from the table. She grabbed her bag and rushed to follow her girlfriend. Tugging her coat on. Huffing when she struggled with it and in the end gave up.

Chloe was stood smiling at the waiter and from the looks of it from Aubrey’s point of view, flirting. Of course, she most certainly wasn’t. But something in the blonde’s mind send her a warning sign. Maybe the redhead was flirting. Flirting to wind her girlfriend up.

Without a second thought, the blonde rushed over to her girlfriend. She linked arms with the redhead and pulled her out the door. Tugging Chloe over to the awaiting taxis at the end of the road.

Aubrey couldn’t wait to get home. And celebrate their anniversary properly.

Properly by making passionate love with her girlfriend till early hours of the morning.


End file.
